Warriors Truth or Dare!
by Dragonclaw11
Summary: Truth or Dare, with the Warriors! Okay, I know you've seen this before, but give it a chance. Please? *puppy dog face*
1. A Short, Terrible Introduction

**Hello, welcome to my warriors truth or dare! Hop e you can leave some dares! And truths…..**

A light gray she-cat pads into the clearing, glancing around before saying quickly:

"Hello I'm Rainsprite nice to see you today!"

A bigger orangy red tom pads in with dark green slits for eyes and says,

"Rainsprite, this is MY show, not yours. You're the co-co-co host."

"Yes Dragonclaw," Rainsprite mutters.

"But, since you're here…" Dragonclaw let out a sigh.

"Okay!" Rainsprite perked up. "I'm Rain-"

"I'M Dragonclaw, the host of this show. This is Rainsprite, the co host of my co host's co host. And this is-"

"WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!" Rainsprite screamed.

"Ah, yes, that. Anyway, here we hope you can send in the truths, and the dares. Those make us keep the business going, and we really need the reviews. So, please review, and-"

"Oh, get on with it! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!" Rainsprite screamed. "Just press the little button at the bottom, and pop! You can review! (We except anonomyous reviews, too.)" Rainsprite puts on the puppy dog face. (And she's a cat!)

"So, yeah, what she said-" Dragonclaw began and was cut of immediantly.

"REVIEW!"

**And, yeah, I know that was short, but I need some dares (and truths) to get it going! So people, review! With dares and truths and such. Please?**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	2. The First Show

**Hi, Welcome back to my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

"Hello, were back and I'm Dragonclaw, your host!" Dragonclaw says, as he enters the stage. "And this is my co-host, Icefire!"

Audience applauds as a blue tom with flecks of red appears on stage.

"Hello, hello, I'm glad to be here!" Icefire bowed.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's get on with the dares!" Dragonclaw rolled his eyes."First, were gonna do a dare from o0snowlight0o. o0snowlighto0 dares Toadstep to kill Blossomfall and then mate with either Auburnfire, Sandstorm, or Brairlight! Sorry, o0snowlight0o, I know who Auburnfire is, but, alas, I do not really have permission from Auburnfire, so I can't really make her come on the show. But, I can choose the others, and Toadstep will mate with…Sandstorm! This way, Firestar has a reason to kill him! Bring the cats!" Dragonclaw mewed loudly.

"Yes sir!" Icefire salutes and walks off. A minute later Icefire comes back followed by a chained up Toadstep, Blossomfall, and Sandstorm.

"Why are we heeeeeeeeeeeeere?" Toadstep wailed. "I don't wanna be here, I don't WANNA be here!"

"Well too bad!" Dragonclaw snapped. "You'll do what we say, and you'll do it now!" Dragonclaw slid out his long sharp claws for emphasis.

"Ye-yes Dragonclaw," Toadstep murmured.

"Ok, now, you all have a dare!" Dragonclaw padded up to them. "o0snowlight0o has dared you to kill Blossomfall," Dragonclaw murmured in Toadstep's ear.

"But, but-" Toadstep cried.

"No buts!" Dragonclaw snapped. "Do it!"

Toadstep heaved himself to his paws and dragged himself up to Blossomfall.

"Hey, Blossomfall," Toadstep said.

"Yes?" She said, annoyed.

Toadstep raised his paw, his claws slid out, and…..

_The following has been blocked for blood. Now we are back._

When the screen came back into focus a dead Blossomfall lay on the floor.

"Eh," Toadstep mewed. "She was a nag anyway,"

All the cats nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok," Dragonclaw said as Icefire pushed Blossomfall's body out of sight. "Now you two have to mate."

"WHAT?" Toadstep and Sandstorm said to each other. "WHAT?"

"You heard me," Dragonclaw replied. "Besides, there was no punishment, so you have to,"

"Fine," Toadstep and Sandstorm grumbled.

"AND," Dragonclaw mewed loudly. "We have a room for that." He nodded his head to a room in the side. "Well?" His flicked his tail dismissively. "Go!"

Toadstep and Sandstorm dragged their paws, but Icefire came up from behind and pushed them into the room.

"Ok, then, we have another dare from o0snowlight0o. She has dared Blackstar to have sugar (I think that's what you meant) Then send him to Skyclan camp. Icefire! Get 'im!"

Icefire nodded his head vigorously and then disappeared. He reappeared one minute later with a grumbling Blackstar.

"What do I have to do now?" Blackstar complained.

Icefire flicked his tail to a bowl of sugar. "Eat that." He said.

"What, that white stuff?" Blackstar said suspiciously.

"Yes," Icefire said, kneading his paws on the ground impatiently."Now get on with it!"

"mmm…" Blackstar by now had his face stuffed with sugar. "Th-this –is deliciooous!" Blackstar said getting on sugar rush.

"Yeah,yeah,yay," Dragonclaw muttered. "Bye-bye!" And with a flick of his tail, Blackstar was gone. "Now let's look at the magic mirror!" Dragonclaw said, excited.

When the two cats turned to the magic mirror (M.M) an image was already forming. The image came up like this; _Blackstar was jumping in the gorge, yelling random words like "Jellybean!" and "Peanut butter!" And eventually he jumped right on the head of Leafstar. "Get it off, get it off, GET IT OFF!" Leafstar screeched. "I'm trying, I'm trying!" Sharpclaw and Billystorm wailed. Suddenly Blackstar jumped off her head and then started randomly following the apprentices. "Ugh! Stop following us!" Frecklepaw yowled. "Okey dokey!" Blackstar replied and then started chasing the warriors. "Aahhhh!" All the warriors screamed. "Help!"_

And with that last shout the mirror, I mean, the magic mirror, fogged up again.

"Ah, now that that's done…" Dragonclaw smiled.

"But, aren't you gonna bring him back?" Icefire said, confused.

"Later, later," Dragonclaw swished his tail. "Now, for the last dare we have from o0snowlight0o is, she dares Rainwhisker to mate with Squirrelflight, Larchkit, Hollykit, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, and Cinderheart. Bring them in!" Dragonclaw demanded.

Again, Icefire disappeared then came back one minute later with all seven cats. When they stopped in front of Dragonclaw, Poppyfrost said, "Hurry up, I have plans,"

"With?" Honeyfern prompted.

"Berrynose, who do ya think?"

"That's who I thought," Honeyfern muttered. "You stole my mate!" Honeyfern screeched.

"No, he came willingly," Poppyfrost rolled her eyes.

"Willingly, huh? I'll show you who's should be his true mate!" Honeyfern snarled.

"Bring it on like Donkey Kong!" Poppyfrost patted her chest.

Just before the two she-cats were about to leap, Dragonclaw slid in between them. "You have a dare!" He said, quickly. "o0snowlight0o dares you, Rainwhisker, to mate with all six she-cats,"

"WHAT? NO!" all the she-cats yelled. "I AM NOT MATING WITH HIM!"

"Aww, to bad. There was no punishment, so ya have to. Deal with it."

All the cats, with fur bristling and teeth showing, were led away to another room by Icefire and Icefire's co-host, Spitfire, and Spitfire's co-host, Rainsprite.

"Ah, huh! Ok, now, we have a dare from unknown-and-undiscovered, and u.a.u (unknown-and-undiscovered) dares an apprentice to have kits with someone. And the apprentice we choose is…..Ivypaw! And, the person she will mate with is…Bumblestripe! Bring them in!"

Spitfire suddenly appears and explains, "We are having some difficulty getting the cats to go into the room, so Icefire sent me." And then he goes to fetch the cats.

45.4 seconds later he reappears with the two cats. "Wow, a new record!" Dragonclaw exclaims. "Anyway, Ivypaw, you are dared to have kits with Bumblestripe over here,"

"Ok!" Ivypaw exclaims, and pads into another room followed by Bumblestripe.

"Umm…ok," Dragonclaw said. "Now, we have another dare from u.a.u, and u.a.u dares Brambleclaw to MAKEOUT with Ashfur, with Squirrelflight WATCHING. Wow. Go get 'em!"

Again, yadda yadda, Spitfire went, and came back in 59.9 seconds with the cats.

"Ok, now, Brambleclaw, Go ahead and make out with Ashfur here,"

"Here? Now? With Him? And Squirrelflight standing' right there?" Brambleclaw said, confused.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes! Geez, why do you have to ask so many questions? Just, do it." Spitfire spat. He was getting impatient.

"Fine," Brambleclaw murmured. "Here" And right then and there, he gave Ashfur a kiss that lasted….hmm….about….2.3 seconds. "Eww!" Brambleclaw and Ashfur spat.

"Brambleclaw…?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Yes sweetums?"

"Go away."

"Why?"

"Do you wanna die?"

"No."

"Then leave."

"Ok."

And he left. Then Squirrelflight said,

"Ashfur…?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Leave."

"Why?"

"Do you wanna die a painful death so bad that even Tigerstar's death cannot top it?"

"N-no."

"Then leave."

"Ye-yes Squirrelflight."

And he left.

"Squirrelflight?" Dragonclaw asked.

"Yes, my author?"

"Do you wanna disappear until you become smaller than a particle?"

"No."

"Then leave."

"…Ok."

And she left.

"Whew, glad that that's over." Dragonclaw exclaimed.

Spitfire nodded, exasperated.

"Ok, now, we have another dare from u.a.u (again, unknown-and-undiscovered) u.a.u dares Crowfeather to choose from Nightcloud, Leafpool, or Feathertail. Bring 'em in, Spitfire."

Again, Spitfire left and came back in 1 minute (exactly) with the four cats.

"And, were here why?" Nightcloud asked.

"Because we are, that's why," Leafpool snarled.

"Yes, and, you have a dare. Crowfeather, your dare is to choose between those three she-cats over there. "Got it?" Dragonclaw interrupted.

"Mm hmm," Crowfeather sighed. "Now which of these two should I choose…" He said, staring at Leafpool and Feathertail.

"Hey, what about me?" Nightcloud wailed.

"Yeah, you mean nothing to me, so could you just move a little over, like, into a volcano?"

Nightcloud glared at him, but Crowfeather just ignored her pretending she didn't exist. " I choose…Leafpool. 'Cause she was my latest love, and we had three kits."

"Yay!" Leafpool jumped up and down, squealing like a kit. "Yay, yay, yay…come on, Crowfeather, we have kits to see, and things to do!"

And with that they skipped of, with a mumbling Feathertail trailing behind.

"Ok, now, with our last dare of the day comes from WarriorsRULE, who dares Tigerstar to be a kittypet for a moon. Go on, Spitfire. You know what to do."

And Spitfire left to fetch Tigerstar, yadda yadda, and he came back in 34.2 seconds.

"Ok, Tigerstar," Spitfire said. "You were dared to be a kittypet for a moon."

"What?" Tigerstar yelled. "No, no, no…"

"Well, were gonna tell you what we told every other reluctant cat. There was no punishment, so you HAVE TO." Dragonclaw yawned.

"FINE." Tigerstar said, and with one flick of Dragonclaw's tail, he was gone.

"Now let's go look at the magic mirror!" Spitfire said, and marched up to it with Dragonclaw following. When they both got there, And image was already forming, and this is what it was; _Tigerstar was sitting on the floor of a Twoleg den, being scratched behind the ears. "Stop it!" He seemed to be hissing, but you couldn't really hear what he was saying because of the Twoleg color around his neck that rang in just about every movement he made. "Hey," He purred. "That feels kinda good…Hey!" he cried, because the Twoleg suddenly took him outside and placed him in a big metal round wide object (a bathtub) and began filling it with water. "Help! Help!" He began splashing around, and floundering in the water. Hey, what's that white stuff? And it's all bubbly and-hey! Don't you DARE rub that on me!" He started thrashing around, which, of course, that made the Twoleg get a firm grip on his collar. "Ugh! Your gonna choke me…hey, what's that yellow round beaked object floating in the water? Ooh…look, Twoleg, I can get it, I can get-Hey, don't take me out! I was playing with that! Ooh, are you gonna feed me? Yay! Hey, don't give me these rabbit droppings! And in a round flattish thing! Absurd! Why I outta.." _

And with that the image disappeared. "Ha, ha!" Spitfire chuckled. How funny!"

"Yeah, hilarious," Dragonclaw agreed. "Especially the part when-"

"Hey, guys!"

Both cats turned their head to see Icefire, Rainsprite, and Rainsprite's co-host Waterstream bounding toward them.

"Sorry we took so long," Icefire panted. "What did we miss?"

"Oh, I don't know, like, the whole rest of the show!" Dragonclaw snapped. "Anyway, you can help me with addressing the kits of the people who have them,"

"Ok!" All four cats sang.

They padded away from the magic mirror, and back onto the main part of the stage.

"Ok, these are Toadstep and Sandstorm's kits." Dragonclaw explained. He held up a sandy light brown tabby. "This is Dustkit," He holds up a black she-kit "And this is Blackkit."

"And this is Rainwhisker and Squirrelflight's," Spitfire follows. He holds up a light blue she-cat with tufts of brown. "This is Waterkit."

"And these are Rainwhisker's and Larchkit's," Icefire says, and he holds up a gray tom. "This is Graykit," he holds up a brown tom. "This is Groundkit," He holds up a silver she-kit. "And this is Moonkit."

"And this is Rainwhisker's and Hollykit's," Rainsprite said. She holds up a black tom. "This is Shadowkit."

"These are Rainwhisker's and Poppyfrost's," Waterstream says, and holds up a cream colored tom "This is Berrykit," he holds up a light brown kit. "This is Lightkit," He holds up a orange tom. "This is Flamekit," And he holds up another darker ginger tom. "And this is Scratchkit."

"This is Rainwhisker's and Honeyfern's," Dragonclaw continues with a sigh. He holds up a Yellowish kit. This is Sunkit."

"also, finally the last of Rainwhisker's kits, of whom he had with Cinderheart," Spitfire finishes, and holds up a light gray tom. "This is Ashkit," He holds up a blue gray she-cat. "And finally, this is Weatherkit."

"Ok, and, this is Ivypaw and Bumblestripe's!" Icefire says quickly. He holds up a striped dark grey tom. "This is Stripekit."

"And those are the Last of the kits!" Rainsprite says impatiently. "See us next time on-"

"WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!" All the cats yell.

**So, what do you think? Thanks to my first three reviewers! Very appreciated! Also, I hope you can submit some dares! That was a lot of kits, so, for now, you can only request for kits two times per review. Thanks!**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	3. The Second Show

**Thanks for the reviews! A bunch! And here's the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

"Hello, and welcome back too-"

"WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!" Rainsprite screamed.

"Well THANKS or cutting me off…" Dragonclaw muttered. "Oh, and, anyway, Icefire is not here 'cause he had a cold, and he made Spitfire take care of him, so Spitfire sent…_her._"

"Yeah, at first I was like 'no way!' but then he was like, 'too bad, you're my cooo-host.' So then, I said,-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we don't care. Besides that…we have like, eleven dares, so let's get started." Dragonclaw hissed.

"Ok, so, our first dare is from unknown-and-undiscovered, and u.a.u has dared ALL the kits to attack Rainwhisker in a slow, painful death. Oh, and don't stop 'till he's finished!" Rainsprite jumped.

"Ok, so, go get the kits." Dragonclaw said bluntly.

"Who, me?"

"Yes you!"

"I ain't getting those little creatures!"

"Too bad. I said so. I'm your boss's boss's boss, so go!"

"Fine…" And Rainsprite appeared 10.1 seconds later with all like, eleven? Yea, eleven kits.

"What do you want us ta do?" Weatherkit asked.

"Yea, what do you want us ta do?" Groundkit followed.

"KILL!" Rainsprite howled. "YOU MUST KILL YOUR FATHER TO THE DEATH! IN A SLOW, PAINFUL DEATH!"

"YEAH!" All the kits howled. "HE HAS TOLD THE CONSPIRACY! FOR THAT HE MUST DIE!"

Dragonclaw rolled his eyes while Rainsprite was riling the kits up, and poofed up Rainwhisker.

"Oh, hi kits. Why do you have battle axes and long pointy swords?" Rainwhisker asked the kits.

"DEATH! KILL SLOW! KILL WITH DEATH!" The kits howled, and jumped on Rainwhisker baring their teeth.

About, mmm….3 hours later a shredded dead Rainwhisker lay dead on the floor.

"Ok, kits, you have another dare," Dragonclaw said as the kits put away their weapons and Rainsprite dragged Rainwhisker's whisker across the floor. (He was like, shredded, and that was practically the only part left)

"What is it? What do you want us to do now? Let me guess, it involves combat fighting, right?" Shadowkit grumbled.

"Yes, Shadowkit, you are exactly right. Unknown-and-undiscovered has dared you! Ok, so, here is what you have to do…Firestar has a secret stash of sugar, and you want sugar. You NEED your sugar, but Firestar has it locked up. SAVE YOU SUGAR!" Dragonclaw howled.

"YES! YES!" the kits chanted, "LET'S GET FIRESTAR!"

And with a swish of Dragonclaw's tail, they were gone.

"Come on! Let's go look into the magic mirror!" Rainsprite yelled.

"Fine, come on," Dragonclaw grumbled and led Rainsprite to the magic mirror.

And…nothing happened. They waited again for like, five minutes, but nothing was happening.

"Come on, you stupid mirror!" Rainsprite yowled. "I can't take it no more!"

"Huh? Oops, sorry. Here," The mirror said, and showed and image. The image came like this; _all the kits were lined up like in the army, and were marching toward the Thunderclan camp. When they entered the tunnel, everyone fell silent. "Where is Firestar!" Dustkit demanded. "WHERE IS FIRESTAR! WHERE IS FIRESTAR!" all the kits yelled. All the cats scattered, except Sandstorm and Graystripe, who gladly gave the information before scattering. "He's in his den!" they called before fleeing for their lives. "FIRESTAR! FIRESTAR!" All the kits chanted, barreling into the leader's den. "YOU HAVE OUR SUGAR!" they yowled, and started attacking him. "But I don't know what you're talking about!" Firestar wailed, as he was attacked. "I have none! I have none!" "Hmm…"Groundkit said. "STOP! Let's look…" All the kits stopped, all the kits looked, and…they found none. "Told you," Shadowkit hissed. "I SAID they were tricking us!" "Yeah, yeah…let's go, troops!" Weatherkit commanded, and they marched out._

"Hmm…" Dragonclaw said as the magic mirror fogged up. "Maybe we shouldn't have worded it like that…"

"Ya think?" Rainsprite replied.

As they padded away from the mirror, all the kits entered the stage.

"You promised us sugar!" Shadowkit hissed. "And there was none!"

"You made us believe in a lie! A lie!" Sunkit narrowed her eyes.

"YOU are the ones who must die!" Stripekit yowled.

Just before the kits were about to lunge, Dragonclaw called them to a stop. "Wait! Here! Sugar!" He flicked his tail.

"Yea, look!" Moonkit exclaimed.

All the kits turned their heads to see a HUMONGOUS pile of sugar, just sitting there.

"Well?" Ashkit mewed. Let's go!"

And all the kits bounded over, and in less than a minute, it was all gone.

"Now they should be on sugar rush!" Dragonclaw mewed.

He and Rainsprite turned their heads to see all the kits LITERALLY bouncing off the walls.

"YAHOO!" Shadowkit yelled.

"That's scary," Dragonclaw said. "Seeing Shadowkit like that is just…frightening."

"Like lightning," Rainsprite agreed.

"N-OW WH-WH-WHAT DO WE HAVE TO-JELLYBEAN!-DO N-N-N-NOW?" Weatherkit asked shaking violently in front of the two hosts.

"Brutally kill all your alive parents," Dragonclaw said calmly. "Unknown-and-undiscovered said so. Here," And with a flick of his tail, all the bouncing kits were gone.

"And let's go to the magic mirror, again." Rainsprite sighed and padded over with Dragonclaw in the lead.

When they got there, an image was already clear on the screen. This is what it was; _all the kits were standing with their mother's and father's (there were two fathers, Bumblestripe and Toadstep) "Hi, Ma!" Berrykit says to Poppyfrost. They were still in a little bit of a sugar rush. "Hi, sugarplum!" Poppyfrost replied. "What do you want?" "TO KILL YOU!" all the kits yowled, and sprang up into the air to attack their parents._

_The following has been blocked or blood. Now we are back._

"Ugh, that was horrible," Dragonclaw groaned.

"Ah huh!" Rainsprite said.

Let's poof out over to a cliff. That's where the next dare takes place!" Dragonclaw said, suddenly perking up.

"Ok!"

And with a flick of Dragonclaw's tail, they were gone. Soon after they suddenly appeared at a cliff, with all the kits.

"Yo, what do we have to do now, brotha?" Graykit asked.

"I don't know, but why you talkin' like that?" Groundkit replied.

"I ain't askin' you, I was askin' my man right here!" Graykit said, turning to Dragonclaw.

"Umm, ok...so, the last dare from unknown-and-undiscovered is you must make a line, and jump off this cliff one by one while rapping."

"Oh, so that's you're talking like that, Graykit?" Groundkit said.

"No, it's 'cause I wanna, that's why," Graykit rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

An awkward silence hung, until Rainsprite snapped; "Hurry up! Get in line."

And then the kits got in line at the top of the cliff.

"Ok, kits, now rap and jump of one by one. Stripekit, your first," Dragonclaw commanded.

Stripekit gulped and headed for the cliff.

"And don't forget to rap!" Dragonclaw called.

So, they started rapping, all totally different songs. They kept doing that until, alas, there was none left.

"Ok, were done here," Dragonclaw stated, and flicked his tail and they were gone.

"Ok, so, our next dare is from MyrtleFalls, who's first dare is for Nightcloud to choose her least favorite tom and mate with him. Go get 'er, Rainsprite!"

So, again, Rainsprite bounded off and came back 23.3 seconds later dragging Nightcloud across the floor.

"What do I have to do now?" She grumbled when she was dropped in front of Dragonclaw.

"Answer us one question. Who is your least favorite tom?" Rainsprite said incconetly.

"Hmm…Firestar, since he helped Leafpool come into this world," Nightcloud said, relieved.

"Ok, go mate with him," Dragonclaw stated bluntly.

"Wh-what? Who says?" Nightcloud said, shocked.

"MyrtleFalls, that's who."

Nightcloud glared at him, then sighed. "Ok, let's get this over with…"

Dragonclaw smiled and poofed up Firestar.

"Hey, why didn't you do that the whole time instead of making me fetch them?" Rainsprite asked.

"'Cause it takes up too much of my energy," Dragonclaw said like he was stating the obvious.

"Hey! Why am I here?" Firestar said, interrupting their little quarrel.

"Mate with her," Dragonclaw said, pointing his tail at a bristling Nightcloud.

"Hmm…fine." Firestar said, and trotted off with her.

"He is too nice, you know?"

Rainsprite nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok, so, our next dare is again from MyrtleFalls, who dares Crowfeather to mate with Honeyfern, and random cat that looks really pretty but is really gross, and a handsome tom who has been turned into a girl but Crowfeather doesn't know. Ok, so, let's create the she-tom right now, so Crowfeather doesn't see. Rainsprite, get the magical creation machine!"

"Why should I? You can just poof it up," Rainsprite hissed.

"Fine," And Dragonclaw closed his eyes and in…12 seconds he poofed up the machine.

"Ok, let's get it started. Magical creation machine, create me a handsome tom!" Dragonclaw demanded.

And with a little shake, the machine created a tom so handsome, I can't even describe it.

"Ooo…" Rainsprite said, getting a dreamy look in her face."He's cute!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Dragonclaw grunted. "Now, Magical creation machine, turn this cat into a pretty she-cat!"

And with a grunt and a shake, voilla! A pretty she-cat, so incredulously pretty I can't even describe it.

"Hmm…you know, she's even cuter than you with a puppy dog face," Dragonclaw commented, talking to Rainsprite but staring at the she-tom.

"Yeah, yeah…" Rainsprite muttered. "Magical creation machine, make a pretty she-cat! Oh, and make it really disgusting, too."

And yeah, yeah, with a poof a pretty she-cat came into view.

"Ok, so, yeah, here's Honeyfern and Crowfeather too," Dragonclaw said, bored. And with a flick of his tail, both cats were here.

"So here's the deal," Rainsprite began, lining up all the cats and other creatures. "You, Crowfeather, yes you, must mate with all of these…ladies."

"Oh, ok!" Crowfeather said with a shrug.

"Wait, you actually want to?" Dragonclaw said, flabbergasted.

"Yea, 'cause there are two really pretty she-cats here, and an okay looking clan cat." Crowfeather explained.

"Hee, hee!" Rainsprite said, trying to hold back giggles.

Dragonclaw shot here a look, but he too had an amused look. "Very well then, go into the room," He said, trying to seem formal.

"Yeah," Rainsprite chuckled. "Hurry on!"

Crowfeather shot them confused looks, but never the less padded into the room with the cats.

"Ok, while that is happening, we have another dare from MyrtleFalls. She dares Kinkfur to drink 1,000 cans of Red Bull, and not get hyper. If she does, she must be blow up and reincarnated 2,000 times. Bring out the…oh, fine, I'll do it." Dragonclaw added, after a look from Rainsprite.

He flicked his tail, and, yet again, a cat came and it was Kinkfur.

"Hey, Kinkeroo, over here!" Rainsprite called, like she was speaking to an animal. Oh wait, she was. Never mind.

"What is it?" Kinkfur snorted.

"You must drink Red Bull-" Dragonclaw cut off.

"Easy enough,"

"1,000 cans-"

"Eh, I've had worse."

"And not get hyper-"

"MM hmm,"

"Because if you do-"

"What, 'My mother will say,'?"

"You must be blown up-"

"Fine, if I can finally live in peace."

"And be reincarnated 2,000 times."

"What? Huh, boy…"

"Oh, and here's your 1,000 cans," Dragonclaw finished with a smirk.

Kinkfur turned to see a towering stack of energy drinks behind her, and gulped.

"Well, go on!" Rainsprite said in a brisk tone.

So, about, hmm…15 minutes later all the cans of Red Bull were completely empty, without even a drop.

"So, Kinkfur, how you doing?" Rainsprite said, acting casual.

"Normal, actually. Not the least bit…HYYYYYYYYYYPERRRRRR!" Kinkfur suddenly screamed. "HYPER KINKFUR! HYYYYYYPEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR!"

"Mmm," Dragonclaw said calmly. "I knew she would never last,"

"Agreed," Rainsprite said, nodding her head.

"Well, she should blow up in…hmm…now."

And, just as he finished those words, they were followed with a boom.

"And, here she comes…" Rainsprite yawned.

And, she came back.

"I'm alive! I'm alive! Oh, kiss the sweet ground!" Kinkfur said, 'kissing the sweet ground'.

And…boom. She blew up again.

"Yes! Died and gone to Starclan, two times, and come back again two times!" Kinkfur yowled.

And, so, basically, that happened 2,000 times.

On the 2,000th time she came back, she, well, didn't blow up. Much to the hosts' disappointment.

"Ok, so, leave." Dragonclaw said shortly, making Kinkfur disappear. "Ok, on to the next dare. Our next dare comes from autumnrayne, who dares Lionblaze to confess his love to Cinderheart with Icecloud and Heathertail watching. Finally! I've been waiting for this dare," Dragonclaw exclaimed.

"He's a Lion/Cinder fan," Rainsprite said.

"Well so are you!" Dragonclaw said pointedly.

"Well, yeah," Rainsprite rolled her eyes.

"Just, never mind. Here, I'll poof up all the cats,"

And, yadda yadda, with a flick of his tail, all four cats were there.

"Hey, Dragonclaw," Lionblaze greeted.

"Hey dude," Dragonclaw replied.

"Wait, you know each other?" Rainsprite, Cinderheart, and Heathertail said suspiciously.

"Yeah, see, in another story, we're like, best buddies, and, yeah," Dragonclaw explained.

"What story?"

"Shadows in the Stars, Book one." Lionblaze answered.

"Umm…ok…" Rainsprite said. "Anyway, let's get on with it."

"Oh, yeah, Lionblaze, you were dared to confess your love for Cinderheart in front of these she-cats," Dragonclaw said, gesturing toward Icecloud and Heathertail.

"Sure!" Lionblaze replied. "Hey, Cinderheart!" he said, padding up to her.

"Yes, Lionblaze?" Cinderheart said blushing.

"I just wanna say…I love you," he said loudly, but sincerely.

"Oh, Lionblaze, I love you too!" Cinderheart jumped.

"WHAT?" Icecloud and Heathertail exclaimed.

"I thought you loved Foxleap?" Icecloud said turning to Cinderheart.

"Well, yeah, see, I never did, only as a friend. Besides, he and Rosepetal kinda are already in love," Cinderheart replied.

"And Lionblaze, I thought you never stopped loving me!" Heathertail wailed.

"Uh..yeah, I never liked you," Lionblaze said, turning away."C'mon, Cinderheart, let's go somewhere in peace,"

And with that they padded away with two steaming she-cats following.

"Well THAT was dramatic," Rainsprite exclaimed after they were gone.

"Yeah, defiantly," Dragonclaw agreed. "Anyway, let's get on with the dares. Our next dare comes from Auburnfire, who first said we should make a nursery for the kits, of who which we have made over there," Dragonclaw said, gesturing to a huge nursery in the side of the stage. "And she said she wants to mate with Toadstep, so let's do that first."

"Yay! I get to meet Auburnfire!" Rainsprite said, jumping around. "Yay, yay, yay!"

"Ah, huh," Dragonclaw muttered. "Here," And when he flicked his tail Auburnfire and Toadstep suddenly appeared in the room.

"Hi Auburnfire!" Rainsprite said jumping around. "Hey, hey, hey!"

"Hi!" Auburnfire greeted.

"What do I have to do now?" Toadstep wailed.

"Mate. With her." Dragonclaw said gesturing to Auburnfire. "Now hurry up before Rainsprite explodes."

"Ok," Toadstep replied, while being dragged away into a room by Auburnfire, who was trying to escape the clutches of Rainsprite.

"Ok then!" Dragonclaw exclaimed when Auburnfire and Toadstep were gone, and he was holding onto the scruff of Rainsprite. "Auburnfire has three dares, and the first one is she dares Daisy to box a badger. Come on, Daisy!" Dragonclaw said, while he poofed up a reluctant Daisy.

"What." Daisy said flatly. "What do you want."

"Here, box a badger," Dragonclaw said tossing to her boxing gloves.

"Fine." Daisy grumbled.

"Oh, and here's the boxing ring," Dragonclaw poofed up a boxing ring, complete with a box ready badger.

When Daisy entered the ring, a loud bell with off with the call of "Fight!"

And so, as you all know, Daisy was slaughtered in the ring 'cause she didn't know how to use the boxing gloves, and she didn't know what moves to use.

"The badger is the winner!" Dragonclaw called while holding up the badger's paw. "Here's a medal!" And when Dragonclaw handed to medal to a proud badger, the ring, badger, and Daisy disappeared.

"Ok then, our second dare from Auburnfire is her dare is Berrynose just get his named changed to Berrystumpytail or Stumpytail. Here's the Berry!" Dragonclaw called, poofing up Berrynose.

"Hi, loser. You wanna know why I called you a loser? 'Cause you're a loser, and I'm so fly! Ha, ha!" Berrynose smirked.

"Fly? Man, only old people say fly. Us KIDS say cool. Not fly!" Rainsprite snorted.

"Oh, but, ha, alas, only old people know what it means! …Old person." Berrynose faltered.

"Hoy, Berrynose, you have a dare." Dragonclaw interrupted.

"What?" Berrynose said, clearly annoyed.

"You must…"

"Must?" Berrynose urged.

"Must.."

"Must?"

"Must…"

"MUST?"

"Must get your named changed to Berrystumpytail!" Dragonclaw smiled when he saw the horrid look on Berrynose's face. Then the look relaxed.

"You can't do that, only Firestar can," Berrynose said smirking, thinking he had won. But he hadn't. He hadn't at all.

"Yeah…no." Rainsprite rolled her eyes. "See, we have…_the power._"

"The power?" Berrynose said, confused.

"No, _the power._" Rainsprite corrected.

"The power?" Berrynose said, even more confused.

"No, _the power!" _Rainsprite yelled.

"Oh, _the power,_" Berrynose nodded his head. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Ugh!" Rainsprite face-palmed.

"Ok, ok, let's just do the dare…" Dragonclaw sighed. "From here forth, Berrynose, your name is now Berrystumpytail! Wazzah!"Dragonclaw said, and, suddenly, in a puff of smoke, the former Berrynose's name changed to…Berrystumpytail!

"Aww…" Berrystumpytail whined.

And with a poof, he disappeared.

"Glad he's gone," Rainsprite muttered.

"Uh, yeah, so, our next dare is the last dare form Auburnfire, who dares Blossomfall to explode. Easy enough," Dragonclaw added, and made Blossomfall appear.

"Yes! I'm alive! Kiss the sweet ground," Blossomfall said, 'kissing the sweet ground'. For if you remember, she was killed in Chapter 2.

"Not for long…" Dragonclaw muttered, clearly disgusted.

"What?" Blossomfall said.

"Nothing, nothing…" Dragonclaw muttered ominously. "Anyway, you were dared to explode." Dragonclaw said, getting right to the point.

"What? But, I just came back to life!" Blossomfall complained.

"Yeah…too bad!" Dragonclaw said quickly, and with a flick of his tail, BOOM! She exploded.

"The nag's gone again…" Rainsprite muttered.

"Anyway, our next dare is from xX Princess Of Xing Xx, who dares Tigerstar to become a kittypet, and Firestar has to watch the whole time until the end of the show. But, since the show is coming to an end, we have already done it, so let's just show you on the magic mirror." Dragonclaw said with a flick of his tail.

Suddenly, they were at the mirror, and this is what they saw; _Tigerstar was rubbing the white bubbly stuff on him, which he had now found out it was soap. In the distance behind a bush you could see Firestar hiding stealthily behind a bush. "Oh, rub dub, dubbie de ooo.." Tigerstar was singing."My, my," Firestar muttered in the background. "Ahh…I'm done my bath now. Now it's time to eat this delicious food!" Tigerstar said, turning to the 'rabbit droppings' You see, he was already here for a moon, so he is…used to this stuff. "Mmm…yum, yum!" Tigerstar gushed. "You know, I used to respect him, but now I see he is a downright nut job!" Firestar could be heard saying._

As the image faded, Rainsprite let out a loud sigh. "Man, I'm tired."

"Well, we have one more dare, so be patient and wait!" Dragonclaw snapped.

"Ok, Mr. Mc grumpy pants," Rainsprite muttered.

"Ok, now, our last dare of the day comes from pyrocatboy," Dragonclaw said, ignoring her and padding away from the mirror with Rainsprite trailing behind. "Pyrocatboy dares all the toms to read…_Twilight._" Dragonclaw hissed.

"Hey, It's a good series. (In your review, tell me if you side with Dragonclaw or Rainsprite)"

"Oh, really," Dragonclaw sneered. "Then what team are you on?"

"I'm on team….Edward! He's like, so hot. (Also, on your review, tell me what team your on, too)"

"Whatever," Dragonclaw muttered. "Here, all the toms," and with a swish of his tail, all the toms were there, even the kits.

"What do we have to do? Let me guess, read a book? About vampires?" Shadowkit hissed.

"Dang, man, you're smart," Dragonclaw muttered. "Anyway, yes, Shadowkit, your right. You must read…Twilight!"

All the toms groaned.

"Hey!" Brambleclaw piped up. "I hear It's a good series,"

All the toms turned to him in surprise.

"So-so I heard. Squirrelflight was talking about it!"

"Suuure…" Dragonclaw muttered. "Suure…Anyway, here." And suddenly, all the Twilight books appeared. "Now get reading!" Dragonclaw commanded.

All the toms groaned.

About 3 hours later, all the books were read.

"Ok, how many people liked it? Those who did, go to the left. Those who didn't, go to the right."

So, hmm…basically, most of the toms went to the right. Only five went to the left, and that was Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Darkstripe, Tornear, and, of course, Rowanclaw.

"So, you five, why do you like the book?" Dragonclaw said, turning toward the left.

"'Cause, like, it's the best book eva!" Rowanclaw rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I mean like seriously guys, you should give it a chance," Tornear followed.

"Yeah, totally! Hey, what team are you on?" Brambleclaw gushed.

"Edward!" Ashfur called.

"Jacob!" Darkstripe called.

"WHAT?" Both callers said at the same time. "How could you choose HIM?" Then they said again, at the same time, "'Cause he's AWSOME! URG!" And then they started to get in a tussle, and fight.

"Go Ashfur!" Brambleclaw called.

"Go Darkstripe!" Tornear called.

"wait, you vote for HIM?" they both said, and then THEY started to fight. Sheesh.

"Yeah, yeah, take it outside!" Dragonclaw called, and poofed all the toms away.

"Ok, were gonna end the show by showing the kits of Crowfeather," Rainsprite jumped.

"Ok, so, this is Crowfeather's and she-tom's," Dragonclaw said holding up a pink kit. "This is Pink-kit."

"And this is Crowfeather's and disgusting she-cat's," Rainsprite said holding up a silver tabby tom. "This is Silverkit."

And these are Crowfeather's and Honeyfern's," Dragonclaw followed with a sigh. He held up a gray kit. "This is Swiftkit," He held up a yellowish kit. "This is Starkit."

"and those are all the kits," Rainsprite finished. "See you next time on-"

"WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!"

**Well, what do you think? Oh, and, Auburnfire, I didn't do your kit because I was going to let you choose their names yourself, and choose how they look like. So, in your next review, tell me so I can add the kit(s) to the giant nursery of kits. And, for you reviewers, I can allow you to submit a cat to be on the show for one chapter. Just tell me the name, what it looks like, and it's personality. Oh, and, with that, give me some dares and truths, please!**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	4. Our First New And Permanent Hosts

**Ok, so, I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted, but at least I got reviews. ****Oh, and, since Auburnfire didn't tell me what she wanted her kit(s) name(s) to be, I won't introduce them this chapter. Oh, and, thanks Misty for saying it made you laugh out loud. That's what I'm going for! :D Also, thanks to unknown-and-undiscovered to reviewing to every chapter! Very appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Littleleaf, Dragonsoul, and Silverstreak**

"Hi, and we're back to-"

"WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!" Dragonclaw and Spitfire yelled.

"Ok, so he's here 'cause Icefire sent him to come, and made Waterstream take care of him instead. He doesn't trust Rainsprite," Dragonclaw explained.

"Who would?" Spitfire said.

"Exactly," Dragonclaw nodded. "Ok, so we're gonna start the show off by naming one permanent co-host and another co-host for the chapter. Let's start with our permanent," Dragonclaw said to Spitfire.

"Ok, so, our permanent co-host's name is Dragonsoul, sent in by Starwish10." Spitfire said as the curtains rose to show a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

"Hi, Dragonsoul. Nice name by the way," Dragonclaw greeted.

"Hi!" Dragonsoul smiled.

"Ok, so, our other co-host's name is Littleleaf, and forget what I said up there. I've decided to make her a permanent co-host!"Dragonclaw said loudly.**(A/N Your welcome, Shimmertail! :D)**

Again, the curtains opened up to show…Littleleaf!

"Littleleaf!" Dragonclaw called. "Good to have you on the show!"

"Yay, yay, yay!" Littleleaf screamed.

"Uh…ok. So, we have a dare from Shimmertail, (Littleleaf) and Littleleaf, would you like to say the first one of your dares?" Dragonclaw said turning to Littleleaf.

"OMG, YES!" Littleleaf screeched. "Ok, so, like, my first dare is that Ashfur must chase Brambleclaw around with a chainsaw, 'till Brakenfur shows some kind of emotion." Littleleaf said jumping up and down. "BRING THEM IN!" she yelled.

"Uh, yeah, that's MY job. Anyway, Dragonsoul, can you go get them?" Dragonclaw asked.

"I would," Dragonsoul replied.

"You would? What do you mean?" Dragonclaw said confused.

"I would, if you couldn't poof them up," Dragonsoul rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, he he," Dragonclaw grinned sheepishly. "Here," And with a flick of his tail, they were 'poofed up'.

"Ok, so, Ashfur, I have dared you," Littleleaf began, pacing in front of him.

"What?" Ashfur snarled.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Littleleaf screeched. "After the dare, can I blow him up?" Littleleaf added more quietly to Dragonclaw.

"Sure," Dragonclaw said with a shrug.

"Ok!" Littleleaf screeched louder. "I want YOU to chase BRAMBLECLAW with a CHAINSAW!" Littleleaf said, literally in Ashfur's face.

"Ok, ok," Ashfur muttered pushing Littleleaf away."Fine. You still don't have to go all crazy like that,"

"I KNOW!" Littleleaf thundered. "NOW GET!" and she threw a chainsaw at Ashfur.

"Ye-yes Ma'am," Ashfur muttered.

"AND DON'T CALL ME MA'AM!" Littleleaf howled. "NOW GGGEEEEEETTTTT!"

"Ye-" Ashfur cut off.

"Oh, don't say that again," Dragonsoul rolled her eyes. "Just do it. And DON'T say yes, just get on with it!"

Ashfur nodded his head, started the chainsaw, and started to move toward Brambleclaw nervously.

"What are you doing, Ashfur?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Oh, I was dared to chase you with this chainsaw 'till you show some sort of emotion," Ashfur smiled.

"Uh, o-ok," Brambleclaw stuttered, surprised. "So, aren't you supposed to be chasing me now?"

"Why?" Ashfur said absentmindedly.

"Idiot," Dragonsoul, Littleleaf, Spitfire and Dragonclaw muttered all at the same time.

"Because you were dared to chase me with the chainsaw until I show an emotion," Brambleclaw said again.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't listening," Ashfur said turning his head toward Brambleclaw.

"Because-" Brambleclaw cut off.

"Look, Busy Boy, C'mere," Dragonsoul said impatiently.

"Wait, what? See, I wasn't-" Ashfur began again.

"Look, Come here, NOW." Dragonsoul growled.

"Ooh, feisty," Dragonclaw joked.

Dragonsoul ignored him and said, getting in Ashfur's face (Though not as literal as Littleleaf), and said, "Ok, you. Have. A. Dare," Dragonsoul said slowly. "You following me here?"

"Who? What? Where? Why?" Ashfur said, suddenly looking up with an alarmed look. "Oh, It's you," Ashfur sighed. "Why did it have to be you? Why do I even have to be here?" Ashfur wailed.

"Because-" Dragonsoul began but cut off with a sigh. "Look, see-"

"Uh, Dragonsoul," Dragonclaw muttered in her ear.

"Yes?"

"You do realize that only Littleleaf can make him pay attention because if her…um…yeah, because if her?"

"Uh, well I-I…no," Dragonsoul muttered in defeat. "Wait, did you know this the whole time?" Dragonsoul added with the hint of a growl in her voice.

"Uh, well actually, all three of us did," Dragonclaw replied waving his tail back and forth from him and the other two hosts.

"What! Why I outta…" Dragonsoul began with a flare in her eyes but was cut off as Littleleaf cried,

"Oh, Ashfur! Just chase Brambleclaw with the chainsaw! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" Littleleaf added with a flare in her voice.

Immediately Ashfur charged at Brambleclaw, which began their chase. So, here is the emotion Brambleclaw showed: Them all.

"Oh, Ashfur, has thou begun chasing thee as an act of sacrifice? Oh, boo hoo," Brambleclaw cried. "Boo hoo indeed," (that was his sad, apparently)

"Well, actually-" Ashfur cut off.

"You little vermin! You stinky little vermin! Why, once I'm out of this here sitiation, (**I know I spelled it** **wrong**) I'm gonna get me self a gun!" Brambleclaw hooted angrily. (That was his angry)

"Well, I'd like to see you-" Ashfur cut off again.

"Hi, friend! You wanna sing some Barnie songs later? Then we can dance the polka, and then do a square dance!" Brambleclaw said happily. (That was his happy)

"Sure! Then-" Ashfur cut off AGAIN!

"Why, why are you chasing me, I reckon. Why am I here? Why do I exist? When did I come onto this world? Oh, dear me!" Brambleclaw wailed. (This was his confused.)

"Well, I really don't-" Ashfur cut off with a sigh.

"You know, I'm getting really irked, here. You could hurt yourself with that, of even worse, me! Honestly, Ashfur, could you be more careless?" Brambleclaw muttered. (That was his irked mood)

"Well, in other times-"

"You know this is never going to work. You're always going to keep chasing meeee, and then I'll always keep changing my moooods…don't you see?" Brambleclaw sighed. **(That was his Eyore mood. You know,** **from Winnie the Pooh? The donkey? Yeah, that's Eyore.)**

"Look-" Ashfur began.

And on and on it went, until Brambleclaw showed every kind of emotion.

"Ok, you can blow him up now," Dragonclaw sighed when it was over.

"Yay!" Littleleaf cheered. "Hmm…what should I use…bomb…no, to simple…dynamite…no, too familiar…grenade launcher…maybe…rocket launcher…hmm…Ah ha! I know what I'm gonna use!" Littleleaf smiled.

"What?" Dragonclaw, Dragonsoul, and Spitfire asked.

"And…dun, dun, dun, da! Atom bomb! Those really blow things up! In fact, with one of those, I once blew up a whole country!" Littleleaf said proudly.

"In that case, we better move him to another location," Dragonclaw said franticly. "Ah, there," Dragonclaw smiled after he poofed a confused Ashfur away.

"Where did you take him?" Dragonsoul asked.

"Why, to a little closed in square room with no way out with those steel wall that keep things in and bombs and other explosives don't go anywhere else but the single object in the room," Dragonclaw said, smiling sinisterly.

"Yes! Now to transfer my bomb," Littleleaf stated.

Dragonclaw poofed away her bomb.

"And now to watch," Littleleaf smiled an even more sinister smile.

"Ah, yes, to the magic mirror," Spitfire replied, and ran away to watch Ashfur with the three other host trailing behind him.

When they got there, an image was already forming. This is what it was; _Ashfur was looking around in the steel room and muttering to himself, "Where am I? Am I in captivity, or am I free into another room?" Suddenly, the bomb appeared. And a match appeared not far away. Suddenly, the matched floated up and went toward the bomb. "What the…?" Ashfur gasped, clearly surprised. "Hmm…" Ashfur muttered lunging for the match. But, alas, it was a bad idea, for the match was lit and all Ashfur got were burnt paws. "Fox-dung!" Ashfur cursed. Suddenly, the match flew across the room, straight into the Atom Bomb. "Wait, Wha-" But Ashfur never got to finish his sentence. Just then, the bomb blew up. What an explosion! After a while the smoke cleared to show…Nothing. Ashfur was completely gone._

"Ha, ha, yes!" Littleleaf jumped.

"You have to admit, that was kinda cool," Spitfire beamed.

Dragonclaw and Dragonsoul shrugged.

"Ok, onto the next dare from Shimmertail-" Dragonclaw cut off.

"You mean MY next dare," Littleleaf cut in. "Anyway, MYYY second dare is to have Lionblaze-YAY LIONBLAZE!- follow Firestar around and sing the 'Gummy Bear' song 'till he blows up. Or explodes. Kinda the same thing," Littleleaf sighed, slurping a smoothie.

"Where did you get that?" Spitfire asked, speaking up.

"Places, places," Littleleaf said with her best business voice.

"Ok, so, anyway, here's the Lion and the Flame of Fire," Dragonclaw rolled his eyes.

And, in a puff of smoke, Lionblaze walked out followed by Firestar.

"Oh, hey, Dragoncl-" Lionblaze cut off as he was pounced on my Littleleaf.

"Lionblaze, Lionblaze, LIONBLAZE!" Littleleaf screeched.

"Yep, that's me," Lionblaze grunted as he struggled from Littleleaf's grip.

"Littleleaf, get off of him," Dragonclaw said with a sigh.

"NO. I. MUST. HAVE. HIM!" Littleleaf screeched.

"Fine, do it the hard way," Dragonclaw muttered, and with a lunge, he pulled a gripping and angry Littleleaf of Lionblaze.

"NOOOOOO!" Littleleaf howled.

"Thanks man," Lionblaze said after he regained his breath. "I owe you big time,"

"Well, you already owe me big time for pairing you up with Cinderheart," Dragonclaw smirked, pushing Littleleaf away.

"Oh, yeah, and that."

"Ok, so, why are we here?" Firestar cut in.

"Oh, yeah, the dare. You Lionblaze, were dared by Shimmertail or Littleleaf," Dragonclaw added after a look from her. "You were dared to follow Firestar while singing the Gummy Bear song until you explode, Lionblaze," Dragonclaw added.

"What? But-but- Cinderheart…" Lionblaze whimpered.

"TOO BAD! HAHAHAHAHA!" Littleleaf laughed hysterically.

"Yeah…no. See, being the good friend I am, I will help Lionblaze," Dragonclaw narrowed his eyes at Littleleaf. "So I will bring him back to life, that is, when our dare is over," Dragonclaw finished and turned his head toward Lionblaze, "But ONLY if you do the dare. Deal?"

"Deal," Lionblaze nodded his head vigorously.

"Ok, now, let's start. Lionblaze!"

Lionblaze grunted and started to edge closer to Firestar singing the Gummy Bear song.

"Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear,  
Yes I'm a Gummy Bear,  
oh, I'm a yummy tummy  
funny lucky gummy bear.

I'm a Jelly Bear.  
'Cause I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a movin' groovin' jammin' singing gummy bear.  
Oh yeah.

Gummy, gummy, gummy,  
gummy gumibar.  
Gummy gummy, gummy,  
gummy, gumibar. *pop*

Ba ding ba doli party  
Bamm bing ba doli party  
Breding ba doli party  
party pop. *pop*

Ba ding ba doli party  
Bamm bing ba doli party  
Breding ba doli party  
party pop. *pop*

Oh I'm a Gummy Bear  
yes, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Oh I'm a yummy tummy  
funny lucky gummy bear.

I'm a jelly bear  
Cause I'm a Gummy Bear  
Oh I'm a moovin' groovin' jammin' singing gummy bear.  
Oh yeah.

Ba ba bidubidubi yum yum  
ba ba bidubidubi yum yum  
ba ba bidubidubi yum yum  
Three times you can bite me.

Ba ba bidubidubi yum yum  
Ba ba bidubidubi yum yum  
Ba ba bidubidubi yum yum  
Three times you can bite me.

Gummy, gummy, gummy,  
gummy gumibar.  
Gummy, gummy, gummy,  
gummy gumibar. *pop*

Bai ding ba doli party

Bamm bing ba doli party

Breding ba doli party

party pop. *pop*

Bai ding na doli party

Bamm bing ba doli party

Breding ba doli party  
party pop. *pop*

Oh, I'm a gummy bear

Yes, I'm a gummy bear!

Oh i'm a yummy tummy

funny lucky gummy bear.

I'm a jelly bear

'Cause I'm a gummy bear!

Oh i'm a movin' groovin'

jammin' singing gummy bear

oh, I'm a gummy bear

Yes, I'm a gummy bear!

Oh I'm a yummy tummy

funny lucky gummy bear

I'm a jelly bear

'Cause I'm a gummy bear!

Oh I'm a movin' groovin'

jammin' singing gummy bear

Oh I'm a gummy bear

Yes, I'm a gummy bear

Oh I'm a yummy tummy

funnty lucky gummy bear

I'm a jelly bear

'Cause I'm a gummy bear!

Oh I'm a movin' groovin' jammin' singing gummy bear

Oh yeah.

party pop. *pop*

party pop. *pop*

party pop. *pop*" Lionblaze sang.

"Oh, no," Firestar yowled. "Stop!" Firestar called as he was followed by Lionblaze. "Curse ,curse, bad word, curse," Firestar muttered.

"You know, why doesn't he just say real bad words and curses instead of that?" Spitfire commented.

"Because he's such a goody goody that he can't stand to speak the words," Dragonsoul said with a sigh.

"Oh…"

So, after a rough 10 minutes, (Which Lionblaze sung the song three times) Lionblaze exploded. Oh, and Firestar too.

"Why did Firestar explode?" Spitfire asked after all the commotion.

"Because I wanted him too," Dragonclaw replied.

And that was that. Oh, except for…

"This, too," Dragonclaw said, and with a flick of his tail, Lionblaze was alive again.

"Thanks," Lionblaze said, after he had finished checking himself over. "I owe you."

"Yeah, a lot," Dragonclaw snorted, and with a poof, Lionblaze was gone.

"Ok, our next dare-" Dragonclaw began.

"Is from meeeeee!" Littleleaf screamed. "I dare Cinderpelt to say she loves Tigerstar, and must make out with him with Firestar, Littlecloud, Goldenflower, Sasha, Brambleclaw, and Leafpool," Littleleaf jumped.

"Here," Dragonclaw flicked his tail and all the cats said poofed up.

"Cinderpelt," Dragonclaw whispered, gesturing with his tail. "Cinderpelt!"

Cinderpelt looked over, and seeing Dragonclaw gesturing, waddled over. Wait. She's a cat. Not a duck. Never mind.

"Yes?" Cinderpelt asked.

"We need you to tell Tigerstar you love him, then make out with him right then and there," Dragonsoul whispered coming over.

"Why? Did Starclan ask? Is it in some great prophecy?" Cinderpelt said, looking confused but important at the same time.

"No," Spitfire hissed, he too coming over, followed by Littleleaf. "You have to because-"

"I dared you too!" Littleleaf finished jumping in the air.

"Oh, _that_," Cinderpelt sighed, looking defeated. "You can't mess with that,"

And right then and there, she waddled, ahem, excuse me, I mean _padded_, over, and said,

"Oh, dearest Tigerstar, one brought form the heavens above, then one who I will love forever…I LOVE YOU TIGERSTAR!" Cinderpelt yelled the last part.

"Wha-Well I-Maybe-Could I-" Tigerstar stuttered, but just then Cinderpelt came over and…_kissed him_. So, the whole time they were making out, Sasha, Goldenflower, Littlecloud, Firestar and Brambleclaw stood there with a horrid and torn look on their faces, but Leafpool stood there with a look of happiness.

"Oh, Cinderpelt," Leafpool mewed smiling. "Now I am not alone! Now I am not the only medicine cat to take a mate! And from another clan! Well, technically Tigerstar is from Thunderclan…But whatever!" Leafpool added with a happy jump.

After the two cats stopped…_kissing_…Goldenflower and Sasha broke out into tears, Firestar and Brambleclaw stood there completely paralyzed with a look of shock on their face, and Leafpool was still jumping happily.

"Ok, bye!" Dragonclaw called, and poofed all the cats out of the room. "Whew, this show is long, and were still onto only one person's dare!" Dragonclaw sighed, exasperated. "But we'll make it through! I hope…" Dragonclaw added after he saw Spitfire sleeping soundly on the floor.

"WAKE UP, SPITFIRE!" Littleleaf thundered.

"Huh…wa…" Spitfire jumped up suddenly after seeing the look on Littleleaf's face.

"Ok, Let's continue! Shimmer-ahem, Littleleaf's, next and last dare is for Darkstripe to take Sorreltail out on a date, but it might make them have kits," Dragonsoul said.

"Ok, here!" Dragonclaw called, and poofed up the cats.

"What are we doing-oh heyyyy Sorreltail," Darkstripe smiled.

"Hi," Sorreltail flicked her tail. "Why are we here?" Sorreltail asked, turning toward the host.

"You and Darkstripe were dared to go on a date," Dragonclaw said bluntly.

"Yesssss." Darkstripe hissed happily. "C'mon, Sorreltail!"

And before Sorreltail could get a word in, they were poofed away.

"Let's go watch some of it," Spitfire said, and padded toward the magic mirror.

When they got there, this image was forming; _It cleared to show Darkstripe and Sorreltail sitting at a fancy restaurant. "What would ze like, Madam," a waiter said, coming up. "Hmm…give me…the herb salad," Sorreltail replied. "And how ze bout you?" the waiter said to Darkstripe. "Hmm…I'll have the fried mouse, with a side of sliced squirrel," Darkstripe replied. "And for ze drinks?" the waiter asked. "I'll have…fresh river water," Sorreltail replied. "And you?" the waiter asked again. "Hmm…I'll have…bubbly water," Darkstripe replied, closing his menu. "Here you go," he said handing the menus to the waiter. "Thank you, I will be back in ze moment," the waiter said, walking away. When he was gone, Darkstripe said, acting casual, "So, where is Brakenfur? What is he doing? Is he defenseless?" "At camp, sharing tongues, and no," Sorreltail replied with a sigh. "Oh, well…you have pretty eyes?" "Yeah…sure," "Umm…what do you like to do?" Darkstripe asked nervously. "Well…blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…" Sorreltail droned on._

"UHG, THAT WAS SOOO BORING LISTENING TO SORRELTAIL!" Littleleaf groaned, covering her ears.

"AHH HUH!" Dragonsoul shouted, with her ears covered.

"TAKE YOUR PAWS OF YOUR EARS!" Dragonclaw yelled.

"OK!" the rest of the host yelled, as they took their paws of their ears.

"Ok, now, that that's done, we have another dare," Dragonclaw said, padding away from the mirror. "Our next dare is from MyrtleFalls, who dares herself, Silverstreak, to mate with Brakenfur, and their kits names are Silverkit, Duskkit, and Starkit. Here is Silverstreak and Brakenfur!" Dragonclaw called.

With a poof, the said cats walked into the room.

"Hello!" Silverstreak greeted. "I am here for my dare?"

"Yep, and there's Brakenfur. Go on, you two!" Dragonclaw smiled.

"Thanks!" Silverstreak said, walking away with a confused Brakenfur.

"Ok, our next dare is again from MyrtleFalls, and she dares Redtail to go to Shadowclan and yell, 'YO, PEEPSELS! I ROCK THE !' And then he has to make an electric guitar materialize, and play Teenage Dream on it, very, badly." Spitfire chuckled.

"Here he is!" Dragonclaw called, and poofed up Redtail.

"What? Why am I here?" Redtail said looking around, confused.

"Oh, you were dared…" Dragonsoul began, and whispered the dare into Redtail's ear.

"Oh, fine," Redtail sighed, and was poofed away.

"Ok, good, let's go watch!" Littleleaf yelled and ran (and almost crashed) to the Magic Mirror.

As the other three host came, and image was already forming. This is what it was; _It showed Redtail in Shadowclan, with Blackstar angrily yelling at him. "What are you doing in my clan?" Blackstar hissed. Redtail completely ignored him, and yelled with all of Shadowclan gathering; "YO PEEPSELS! I ROCK THE !" and then suddenly, out of nowhere, a guitar appeared and floated into Redtail's hands. When the guitar was in his hands, Redtail started strumming 'Teenage Dream', very, very, very, very, very, badly. "OH, MY EARS!"all the warriors yelled. "GET MY KIT OUTTA HERE!" all the queens yelled. "OH YEAH! ROCK OUT!" all the kits and apprentices yelled. "AHHHH! GET OUT OF MY CLAN!" Blackstar yelled. By the time Redtail finished, all the warriors were just deaf."IS HE DONE YET?" Toadfoot yelled. "WHAT, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Ratscar screamed. "Eh, I'm done here," Redtail sighed and poofed away. But just before he poofed away, all the warriors yelled, "WHAT DID HE SAY?"_

"Idiots," all the host said, shaking their heads.

Just then, Redtail poofed in.

"Hi," Redtail said, walking up. "I'm done,"

"Yeah, you can go." Dragonclaw swished his tail, and Redtail was gone.

"Ok, our next dare is from our loyal viewer, unknown-and-undiscovered. u-a-u has dared Firestar to conduct Thunderclan in a marching band while going to a gathering, with the largest cats playing the smallest instruments, with the smallest cats playing the smallest instruments. All the kits are still having a sugar rush, so they pick a really big and loud instrument, and blow it in Firestar's ear, so he falls off the tree and creates a domino effect." Dragonclaw said. "Ok, so I'm only gonna poof up Firestar, so he can tell his clan, and I'll send the kits with him." Dragonclaw said, making Firestar appear.

"Ok, Firestar, here…" Dragonsoul said, telling the whole dare to the clan leader. "Got it?" Dragonsoul finished.

"Yep," Firestar said, and poofed away.

"Ok, now let's go look at the Magic Mirror," Spitfire said, padding over.

When they got there, this is what the image was; _Firestar was marching to the Gathering, with the whole of Thunderclan, including the kits. "I still don't understand why I had to get the clarinet, and not the flute," Blossomfall pouted, while marching. "Hush!" Toadstep glared, he too having a clarinet. "Boom, crash, bam! The sounds of a drum came as Molekit came running up. "I love my drum set!" Molekit smiled. "And I love my flute!" Rosepetal put in. "and I loooove my saxophone!" Ivypaw hooted. "AND ME LOVES MY TUBA! YES I DO! YES I DO!" Stripekit called, coming up. "Of course you do, sweetie," Ivypaw smiled. When all of Thunderclan got the island, there was chaos as the rest of the clans scattered, covering their ears. Only when Thunderclan put away their instruments (except for the kits) did the rest of the clans come back. "Ahem, now that that's over…" Blackstar trailed off as Moonkit came up and blew her tuba full blast into Firestar's ear. "Ouchy wowa!" Firestar yelped, and fell of the tree, thus causing the domino effect._

"Whew, that was funny," Dragonclaw chuckled. "Now for our next dare from Billygoat. Billygoat dares all the kits to go into a band and sing 'Hit me Baby one more Time'. Here we go!" Dragonclaw said, poofing up all the kits.

"Hello, we have a dare, right?" Weatherkit said, blinking her eyes sleepily.

"Yep! You were dared to make a band and sing, 'Hit me Baby one more Time'.

"Oh, ok." Ashkit said.

About five minutes later all the kits were on stage, with their selected instruments.

"One two three four!" Ground kit called, and started playing and singing.

The singing from all the kits was surprisingly good, though at some parts you could only hear them saying, "Hit me baby one more time,"

Finally they were done, and Dragonclaw and the other host applauded.

"thanks you, thank you," Flamekit bowed, and the other kits did the same.

"Ok, before we close the show, let's introduce Silverstreak and Brakenfur's kits," Dragonclaw sighed.

"This is Silverkit," Dragonsoul held up a silver tom.

"This is Duskkit," Spitfire held up a dark gray tom.

"And this is Starkit," Littleleaf held up a black she-cat with white speckles.

"Ok, now, see you next time on-"

"WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!"

**Well, there you go. That was ten pages on Word, and it took me a while. Anyway, that doesn't matter. I hope you like my chapter, and don't forget to review! **

**~Dragonclaw11**


	5. Even More Hosts And Two Hosts' Kiss

**Hi! Thanks for your reviews! And keep it in mind I am still excepting cats for the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Moonpelt, or Rainbowcloud. **

"And we're back, to-"

"WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!" All of the hosts yelled.

"Ok, first thing we're gonna do is introduce two new _permanent_ hosts. Raise the curtains, Spitfire! You too, Littleleaf! And Dragonsoul, they might need a little help." Dragonclaw commanded.

All the other hosts grumbled but they did it anyway.

The first time the curtains rose, they showed…Moonpelt!

"Hallo," Moonpelt greeted.

"Same to you, too." Dragonclaw replied. "And here's our other host…"

So, as the curtains rose to show…Rainbowcloud!

"Hi, sister!" Rainbowcloud greeted Littleleaf, running over squeezing her into a suffocating hug.

"Uh…Dragonclaw…?" Littleleaf raised her eyebrow. "Who is this person I have never met nor seen in my entire life, but I have vague memories of her?"

"Oh, that's your long-lost sister, Rainbowcloud." Dragonclaw said calmly.

"WHAT." Littleleaf yelled, and fainted right there on the floor.

"Hmm, yeah, that's a problem." Dragonclaw tapped his chin. "Now how are you gonna do your dare?"

"Dare?" Littleleaf shot up. "Dare? Dare? Dare? For me? For me? For me? From my fans? From my fans? From my fans?" Littleleaf babbled.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. YES!" Dragonclaw yelled. "Now, if you wanna do your dare at all, you best be on the best behavior, or. No. Dare." Dragonclaw instructed.

"Oh, yes, yes!"

"Hey, Dragonclaw," Dragonsoul muttered. "What is her dare?"

"You really wanna know?" Dragonclaw asked.

"Yes."

"OK, so..." Dragonclaw whispered the rest into Dragonsoul's ear.

"WOW." Dragonsoul widened her eyes.

"Yep. Do you think you can keep it a secret?"

"Of course."

"Hey, what ya talkin' about?" Littleleaf bounced over. Literally. She was on a bouncy ball. A big one.

"Nothing…" Dragonclaw whistled.

"Really?" Littleleaf raised her eyebrow.

"No, we're just talking about…about…" Dragonsoul stuttered.

"About how those two are in love," Spitfire saved them with that comment. Kinda. No, not really. More like ruined their lives.

"Oh, ok you two love birds!" Littleleaf gave them a wink and bounced away.

"Spitfire!" Dragonclaw and Dragonsoul hissed when she was gone.

"What?" He said innocently and ran away.

"Great." Dragonclaw muttered.

"Hey, let's start the dares over here! You two can get to flirting later!" Littleleaf yelled.

"Ugh. Fine. OK, so, our first dare is from-"

"Flirting? Are you two…dating?" Rainbowcloud asked from where she was lounging with a smoothie in the corner in a bean bag chair.

"Wow, I never knew Dragonclaw could flirt," Moonpelt said in awe, she too slurping a strawberry banana smoothie.

"Hey, where did you two get those?" Spitfire asked, padding over.

"Places, places," Rainbowcloud said in her best business voice.

"Ok, let's start with the dares now, please," Dragonclaw said. "Ok, our first dare is from Shimmertail, who wants Jayfeather to tell a truth."

"I WANT JAYFEATHER TO TELL A TRUTH!" Littleleaf thundered.

"Yeah, ok, you do that."

"Ok, so the truth Jayfeather has to tell is…what he thinks of his clan mates! Oh, and to go on ranting for a minute." Littleleaf yelled excitedly.

"Yeah yeah," Dragonclaw rolled his eyes and poofed all the hosts away to Thunderclan.

"Why are we here?" all the other host exclaimed. "What about the Magic Mirror?"

"Oh, yeah, he took the day off." Dragonclaw explained.

"Eh, reasonable," Rainbowcloud shrugged, as the other hosts followed.

"JAYFEATHER!" Moonpelt screeched. "JAYFEATHER. COME OUT. NOW."

"What." Jayfeather said padding out of the medicine cat den, with all the cats staring at them as if…well, as if they lost their marbles. "What do you want?" Jayfeather huffed.

"Wellll…" Rainbowcloud rolled her eyes. "My dearrrrr sister here has…truthed you."

"Truthed?" Dragonclaw and Dragonsoul said at the same time.

"See, this is why you like each other. You two are sooo alike!" Moonpelt, Rainbowcloud, and Littleleaf giggled.

Dragonclaw and Dragonsoul blushed.

"Hee hee, you did it again!" The she-cats snickered.

Both Dragonclaw and Dragonsoul sighed. But were careful not to do it at the same time.

Jayfeather ignored this and padded over to confront the hosts. When Jayfeather was close enough, Moonpelt yelled,

"OMG! JAYFEATHER… OMG, okay. Ahem… I've always wanted to say this um…"

"Get on with it!" Jayfeather rolled his eyes playfully, obviously liking having a fan.

"OK! Er- OMG LITTLELEAF HE TALKED- hi!"

"That's IT!"

"Well DUH."

"Ok, may I interrupt? Thanks." Dragonclaw sighed. "Littleleaf…"

"Yeah, ok," Littleleaf gave a broad smile. "Ok, Jayfeather, enough of this jibber jabber. I have truthed you to say what you really think of your clan mates. You may rant for one minute," Littleleaf added.

Jayfeather gave her a grateful look.

"Ok, so," he began, obviously already getting into it. "I can find fault with everyone in this clan. First of all is Firestar. What is his deal? Suure, he was such a good apprentice. Always so goody goody, afraid to take the risks…and Sandstorm. What's her problem? She always tormented Firestar, until he saves her life. ONLY because he was such a goody goody and couldn't watch his clan mate die. And Berrynose! Do you know how much fault he had? Man, I could just go on…" Jayfeather ranted.

When he was finished by now all of Thunderclan came to hear their faults, and their clan mate's, too. Most of them were angry, but Jayfeather just shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's the truth," and padded away into the safety of his den.

"Ok, now that that's done…" Dragonclaw didn't even have to finish as he poofed himself and the other host away from the Thunderclan camp.

"Ok, so, our next truth is still from-" Dragonclaw cut off.

"ME!" Littleleaf gave a mini bow.

"Yes, you," Dragonclaw said dryly. "And you have 'truthed'-"

"I HAVE TRUTHED BREEZEPELT! HIS TRUTH IS IF HEATHERTAIL, NIGHTCLOUD AND HOLLYLEAF WERE ALL BEING ATTACKED BY BADGERS AND HE COULD ONLY SAVE ONE OF THEM, WHO WOULD HE CHOOSE?" Littleleaf yelled loudly.

"Yes, and thank you for hurting my ears," Dragonclaw moaned.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"

"*sigh*. Here he is," Dragonclaw smiled warily and poofed Breezepelt up.

As soon as Breezepelt came into view, Moonpelt let out a screech.

"YOU! You… Breezepelt! Ha!" Moonpelt said with a crazed look in her eyes.

"ME? Me… Breezepelt? Ha?" Breezepelt said, thoroughly confused.

"Ugh! I was saying your name as if it was an insult, ya ding-dong!"

"Uh, yeah, hurrying on. OK, Breezepelt, you were 'truthed' to say, if Heathertail, Nightcloud, and Hollyleaf were all being attacked by badgers, and you could only save one of them, who would you choose?" Dragonclaw asked, trying to move things along.

"Oh, umm…well Nightcloud's definitely out of the question…and Heathertail is a lousy traitor, who loved, or loves, that dumb half-brother of mine Lionblaze…and Hollyleaf's my half-sister and a psycho path…so, I'd have to say…none." Breezepelt finished with a satisfied smile.

"Eh, good enough for me," Dragonclaw shrugged and poofed him away.

"Whew." Rainbowcloud sighed. "I thought Moonpelt was gonna strangle him!"

"That's 'cause I was," Moonpelt suddenly grinned. "But I bet Dragonclaw didn't notice because he was too busy mooning over and making lovey dovey eyes at Dragonsoul!"

Dragonsoul blushed a scarlet red, while Dragonclaw sighed.

"Spitfire, I haven't heard a word from you from a while. Are you ok?" Dragonclaw said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, Spitfire, what is that about?" Dragonsoul said, she to trying to switch the focus.

"What? Oh, that's because I was thinking..." Spitfire sighed.

"About?" Dragonclaw prompted.

"Ah, I will have to tell you that alone," Spitfire smiled embarrassed.

"Why, let's go now. I'm sure Dragonsoul can run the show,"

"Hee! You must really like Dragonsoul to trust her with such a biiigg job," Littleleaf teased.

"No! It's because I trust her the most out of anyone here." Dragonclaw glared.

"Ha! Even out of your own brother?" Littleleaf turned pointedly to Spitfire, who blushed and hid his head.

"Wha-well I-" Dragonclaw stuttered, unable to say more.

"Come, brother," Spitfire saved Dragonclaw from the pestering and persistent she-cats. "Let's go,"

And Spitfire led Dragonclaw away.

"Ok, now that the toms are gone, let's take control of the show," Rainbowcloud gave a broad smile.

"Yes, ok, so, continuing, from-" Dragonsoul cut off.

"From ME!" Littleleaf said loudly.

"I was going to say 'from where we left off', but whatever." Dragonsoul sighed.

"YEP!" Littleleaf screeched.

"Okay, so, our next dare from-" Dragonsoul said, but cut off abruptly, waiting for the interruption.

"What?" Littleleaf gave an innocent look. "Go on."

Dragonsoul looked surprised, but continued. "Ok, from-"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Littleleaf screamed her loudest scream. "MEEE! ME."

"Nice scream, sis," Rainbowcloud said, after uncovering her ears.

"Yea, nice trick," Moonpelt snickered.

"Ugh, yes, from you," Dragonsoul said, ignoring their comments. "Now would you like to continue?"

"Nope. I think I got the point across." Littleleaf gave a sweet smile.

Dragonsoul glared.

"OK, I'll continue," Rainbowcloud said. "So, Littleleaf has dared Mistystar to hug tackle Blackstar out of the tree at a Gathering. Let's go!" Rainbowcloud commanded.

"But," Moonpelt said, "We don't have Dragonclaw to do that."

"No, but you have Dragon_soul_," Dragonsoul replied. "So come on!" And with a flick of her tail, they were away at a Gathering.

"Hey, hey, how'd ya do that? How'd ya do that?" Littleleaf bounced.

"Eh, when Dragonclaw entrusted me with his job, I guess he gave me the power, too." Dragonsoul answered with a smug smile.

"Reason-able, reason-able," Moonpelt cocked her head.

"Yeah, ok, so, let's get on with the dare. Look, there's Riverclan now!"

And just at Dragonsoul's words, the host turned their heads to see Riverclan marching in, with Mistystar at the lead.

"Mistystar!" Rainbowcloud jumped into the air and landed in front of the Riverclan leader. "We need ta talk to you,"

Mistystar nodded her head warily, and came over.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"You were dared to hug tackle Blackstar out of the tree at this Gathering." Littleleaf explained, looking around shiftily.

"Fine." Mistystar sighed, and climbed into the tree.

Before one of the leaders could signal the start of the gathering, Littleleaf yelled,

"HEY, PEOPLE! GET YOU HEADS TURNED OVER TO THE GREAT TREE! OOO-O! WOOO-O! BEEEP!" Littleleaf screamed at the top of her lungs.

Immediately all the cats obeyed, except old Breezepelt.

"HEY, BREEZEPELT! YOU DING DONG! GET YOUR BUTT SAT AND TURN TOWARD THE GREAT TREE!" Moonpelt screamed.

"Wow, she must really hate Breezepelt," Dragonsoul muttered.

"Yep." Rainbowcloud agreed.

And Moonpelt's words, Breezepelt obeyed.

"Wow, you must really have something over him," Littleleaf muttered to Moonpelt.

"Yea," Moonpelt agreed.

"What is it?"

"He came into this world. And worse, he came from Nightcloud's stomach. That's why he's such a ding dong," Moonpelt sighed.

"OK, who would like to start first-" Firestar cut off from atop the tree as Mistystar suddenly gave a huge leap and hugged/tackled Blackstar out if the tree.

"Yelp!" Blackstar yelped.

"Ah, the joy of hug tackles," Rainbowcloud, Littleleaf, and Moonpelt sighed.

"What did you just do, Mistystar?" Blackstar said from under her.

"Why, I hug tackled you of course," Mistystar replied.

"Oh," Blackstar said rubbing his head. "Then couldn't you have done it a little softer?"

"No, it's a hug-tackle silly!" Mistystar gave a girly giggle.

"Ok, let's go," Dragonsoul said and poofed them away.

When they were back on the stage, Rainbowcloud said, "You know, I still don't understand how you can do that without Dragonclaw here."

"Well I'm here now!"

All the she-cats turned their heads to see Dragonclaw padding toward them with Spitfire at his side.

"Oh, your back, huh?" Moonpelt said.

"Yep, it appears, huh?" Dragonclaw replied.

Moonpelt rolled her eyes.

"So why are you back so soon?" Dragonsoul asked.

"Oh, because Spitfire's thinking turned out to be an excuse to get away from those three psychotic she-cats, and because what he really was thinking about was…Littleleaf's dare." Dragonclaw whispered that last part into Dragonsoul's ear.

"Ah, yes, that would drive her crazy," Dragonsoul agreed.

"What would drive me crazy?" Littleleaf said coming over on her bouncy ball.

"Everything." Spitfire answered for them.

"Ah, yes," Littleleaf said, and bounced away.

"Ok, people, let's go. Our next dare is from Forever-in-Freefall, who dares Feathertail to come down from Starclan and backhand Crowfeather across the face saying she always liked Brambleclaw better anyway. Ha!" Dragonclaw snickered. "Here they are."

And with a flick of his tail, Crowfeather appeared, and Feathertail appeared farther away.

"Why…?" Spitfire began.

"Why are they that far? So Crowfeather doesn't see her, of course. Now you and the other host distract Crowfeather while I tell Feathertail." Dragonclaw explained.

Spitfire nodded obediently and Dragonclaw made his way to Feathertail. When Feathertail heard she let out a sigh but obliged.

Dragonclaw padded back over saying to the other hosts, "It's time."

The other host nodded and stepped back.

"Huh? Why did you do…FEATHERTAIL!" Crowfeather's eyes lit up in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Feathertail ignored him and floated down all ghostly like, padded up to him, and…backhanded him across the face.

"Ow!" Crowfeather grasped his slapped cheek. "What was that for?"

"I liked Brambleclaw better, anyway." Feathertail sniffed and faded away.

Crowfeather watched with wide eyes and ran off the stage crying.

"Well, now that that's done, it's time for Littleleaf's dare," Dragonclaw smiled.

"Yes!" Littleleaf cried, "Fist pump, sista!" and fist pumped Rainbowcloud.

"Ok, so, Forever-in-Freefall has dared you…to…"

"Yes? YES?" Littleleaf practically burst with tension.

"To…TO…"

"YES?"

"Kiss Spitfire for one whole minute!" Dragonclaw finished with a smug smirk.

"What?" Rainbowcloud and Moonpelt said.

"WHAT?" Spitfire and Littleleaf gasped.

"YES!" Dragonclaw and Dragonsoul said, then burst into a fit of giggles.

"URG!" Littleleaf widened her eyes.

"Oh, come on, is Littleleaf scared of a wittle wittle dare?" Dragonclaw teased.

"Ah…no." Littleleaf said. "Fine, I'll do it. But mark my words, I'm gonna get Forever-in-Freefall…if it's the last thing I do! Muah, ha, ha, ha!" Littleleaf said with a look of revenge.

"Yeah yeah, just get to it."

Littleleaf glared at him, but Spitfire padded up closer. She padded up closer. He padded up closer. She padded up closer. He padded up closer and…smack. They were in a lip lock.

They were at it for one minute. Exactly. And guess who broke away? Neither. Dragonclaw had to pull away his brother, and Rainbowcloud has to pull away her sister.

"Wow." Spitfire and Littleleaf breathed.

"Uh, yeah, you can talk about that later. Now it is time for the next dare." Dragonclaw rolled his eyes. "Moonpelt, you can say it."

"Oh, thanks!" Moonpelt smiled. "Our next dare is still from F.I.F, (Forever-in-Freefall) who dares Nightcloud to tell Crowfeather that she cheated on him with a rouge and that Breezepelt is not his son. Leafpool has to do the same. Wow, that's a lot of Crowfeather stuff," Moonpelt bounced.

"Yea." Rainbowcloud and Dragonsoul agreed.

"Ok, here he is!" Dragonclaw announced, and poofed Crowfeather into the room. "And here are the other two she-cats!" and he poofed them in.

"NIGHTCLOUD!" Littleleaf hissed, obviously already back in focus. "YOU! YOU!"

"Ding dong?" Moonpelt offered.

"DING-DONG!"

"Why is she yelling at Nightcloud?" Dragonclaw whispered to Rainbowcloud.

"Eh, I guess she felt like yelling. Like I do sometimes!" Rainbowcloud gave a grin.

"Ok, Nightcloud and Leafpool, come over here." Dragonclaw commanded.

The said she-cats obliged.

"Now, here is what you have to do…" Dragonsoul whispered the rest to the two.

"Fine." Nightcloud said and marched off.

"Oh, but, I don't wanna hurt little Crowy Poo," Leafpool complained. "But since you said, I'll do it anyway."

And Leafpool followed Nightcloud.

"Hey, Crowfeather!" Nightcloud called.

"What?" he answered back lazily.

"I cheated on you with a rouge, and Breezepelt isn't yours," Nightcloud said with a smug smile, expecting to see Crowfeather break out in tears.

"Whew, thank goodness," Crowfeather wiped his brow. "That is the best news I have heard all day! That is the best news in my life! Now you can leave Windclan and join the rouge, leaving the scene of my life forever!"

"What." Nightcloud said, and stepped back, letting Leafpool take her place.

"Hey, Crowfeather." Leafpool said.

"Oh, hello my life and joy," Crowfeather said with a broad smile.

"I just want you to know, I cheated on you with a rouge and Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf aren't yours." Leafpool said without emotion on her face.

"Ha!" Nightcloud said with yet again, another smug smile. "Watch him act like he did with me."

But that was the exact opposite.

"What? WHAT? You cheated on me with some ROUGE? Those wonderful kits of mine aren't even MINE? The kits I LOVED? The kits I CHERISED? And now you're just walking out of my life FOREVER? To run away with some ROUGE?" Crowfeather burst into tears.

"Oh…" Leafpool sighed.

"Yeah yeah, bye." Dragonclaw poofed them away.

"Ok, now, I'M GONNA SAY MY DARES!" Rainbowcloud screamed."AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP IT! Now," she added more softly, my first dare is for Stormfur to tell Squirrelflight he loves her in front of Brook. Then Squirrelflight has to kiss him in front of Brambleclaw and Ashfur." Rainbowcloud gave a jump.

"Yeah, and here they are," Dragonclaw poofed them into the room.

"HEY! YOU TWO! YES, YOU! OVER HERE!" Rainbowcloud yelled to Stormfur and Squirrelflight.

They padded over.

"Ok, you were dared to…" Dragonsoul whispered the rest into their ears.

"Oh, fine." They said.

Stormfur and Squirrelflight padded back over, and Stormfur said,

"Oh, my Squirrelflight! I love you!" Stormfur said passionately.

"Stormfur…?" Brook said, but before she could complete her sentence, Squirrelflight gave him a kiss.

"WHAT." Brook, Brambleclaw, and Ashfur yelled. "WHAT."

"Oh, Stormfur," Brook sobbed. "How could you?"

And by some mystical power, she poofed herself away.

"Squirrelflight," Brambleclaw moaned. "I was about to forgive you. And now you go do…THIS?" And by the same mystical power, he poofed himself away.

"…" Ashfur said, and poofed himself away.

"Ok, bye!" Dragonclaw called, and poofed them away."Ok, again-"

"THE DARES ARE FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rainbowcloud said the 'me' in her sing song voice. "Ok, see, we get Scourge to play Fur Elise on the piano or violin. Let's go with…piano." Rainbowcloud said excitedly.

"Oh, do you think he'll be good?" Littleleaf asked, she too excited.

"You know, it is Scourge so…" Moonpelt said thoughtfully.

"You never know." Dragonsoul finished for her.

"Yes, exactly." Moonpelt nodded her head.

"Now, here is Scourge, and the grand piano." Dragonclaw sighed and poofed them up.

"Scourge, you were dared to play Fur Elise on that piano." Spitfire explained.

"Fine." Scourge grumbled and sat at the stool, and played.

His playing was soooooooooooo wonderful I cannot even tell you.

"OMG!" Littleleaf screeched.

"That was AWESOME!" Rainbowcloud yelled.

"Wow." Moonpelt widened her eyes. "That was…"

"Amazing." Dragonsoul finished.

"What do you think, Dragonclaw?" Spitfire asked.

But, alas, Dragonclaw could not answer, for he had tears in his eyes. "Beautiful." Dragonclaw sighed. "Beautiful." Suddenly Dragonclaw got a stern look in his eyes. "Now go!" and he poofed Scourge and the piano away, the beautiful music still hanging in the air.

"Now," Dragonclaw said, turning towards Rainbowcloud. "You may say your thing,"

"THANKS!" Rainbowcloud suddenly screeched, breaking the calmness that lay in the air. "Ok, so, I dare Breezepelt to make out with Icecloud with Heathertail watching. Then Heathertail has to push Icecloud off the stage and kiss Breezepelt confessing her love for him." Rainbowcloud gave another bounce.

"Ok, here-" Dragonclaw cut off.

"BREEZEPELT!" Moonpelt hissed and yelled all at the same time. "WHY I OUTTA…"

"Be quiet because he is already here!" Dragonclaw finished.

And sure enough, when she looked, there he was.

"Ok, Breezepelt, come here. And you too, Heathertail." Dragonsoul hissed at him. "And Moonpelt, go away until you can contain yourself."

"Fine." Moonpelt muttered, and marched over into a corner.

"Ok, Breezepelt, listen…" and Dragonsoul told him the dare. "And Heathertail…" And she told her.

"Fine." Breezepelt and Heathertail shrugged.

"It seems people say that a lot these days," Spitfire commented, while Breezepelt went over.

Dragonclaw nodded. "True that, brother."

"Ok, let's start," Breezepelt said.

Then he started a full out make-out session with Icecloud.

"No!" Heathertail yelled, and pushed Icecloud off the stage, saying, "I love you Breezepelt!" and then she started kissing him.

"Humph!" Icecloud grumped then marched away.

"Yeah, and you two can go now," Dragonclaw said, poofing the kissing cats away."Ok, our next-"

"Um, Dragonclaw," Dragonsoul said nervously. "Can I say it?"

"Sure." Dragonclaw replied.

"Ooo…" the hyper she-cats said.

Ignoring them, Dragonsoul said, our next dare is from Suntalon. Suntalon dares Thornclaw to yell at a juniper berry bush until he explodes, and then to come back and sing a lullaby to Molekit then eat him." Dragonsoul finished.

"Ok, let's go," and Dragonclaw poofed away all the host to Thunderclan.

"OY! THORNCLAW! GET YER BUTT OVER HERE!" Littleleaf screamed.

"Yes?" Thornclaw said padding over.

"THIS IS YOU DARE!..." Littleleaf whispered the rest to him.

Just as she finished, a random juniper berry bush popped in the middle of the clearing.

"GO!" Littleleaf glared.

Thornclaw hastily obliged, and began to yell. Loudly.

When he was done, a big bam was heard, and there was quite the explosion. He blew up. Then suddenly he popped back into existence, and picked up Molekit singing,

"Oh, good night, sleep tight, for what I am about to do will give you a big friiight," And then, when he was done, he ate him.

"There, I'm done." Thornclaw said, and padded into the warriors' den, getting looks from his clan mates.

"Eh, good enough." Dragonclaw shrugged and poofed back onto the stage, along with the other hosts of course.

"Ok, so-" Dragonclaw cut off, yet again.

"Sooooooooooooooo, Myrtle Falls has dared Halftail to make a meat loaf, then Cloudtail to eat ittttttttttttttttttttt." Littleleaf sighed.

"Yeah, and here's Halftail." Dragonclaw said, a little irked.

And then, Halftail walked out of the shadows.

"Halftail! You were dared to make a meat loaf. The kitchen is over there," Dragonclaw added.

"Sure," Halftail shrugged, and started to bake. About ten minutes later it was done, and Dragonclaw called Cloudtail over for a taste.

"Come over, Cloudtail. Have a bit. In fact, eat the whole thing." Dragonclaw called.

Cloudtail padded over, to where Halftail was presenting his meat loaf.

Let's just say it was the worst meat loaf you ever saw. We don't wanna put those disgusting images in your mind. Just imaging the worst things, all in a meat loaf.

"Do I have too?" Cloudtail said disgusted.

"Yes. And do it in under a minute!" Dragonclaw snapped.

"That's not what the dare said," Spitfire observed.

"No, but I added it for the torture."

"Oh…"

"Go ahead, Cloudtail. DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" Littleleaf raised her voice.

"Ye-yes Littleleaf," Cloudtail stammered, and started filling his face with the gunk Halftail called meat loaf.

He finished in 59.9 seconds.

"Good job!" Dragonclaw congratulated. "Now go."

And Dragonclaw poofed away an almost barfing Cloudtail, and a please Halftail.

"Ok, our next-"

"Our NEXT dare is STILL from MyrtleFalls who dares ONESTAR to be STUCK in a ROOM with SILVERKIT when SILVERKIT is giving ONE if HIS philosophical lectures. And ONESTAR is CHAINED to a CHAIR." Rainbowcloud said happily.

"Yeah… Here is the window to the room." Dragonclaw said, making the window appear.

This is what they saw; Onestar chained to a chair, crying uncontrollably, while his is griping for Silverkit. Silverkit is pacing around calmly, with a stick, pointing to a chart. When Onestar got unfocused, Silverkit swiped at him.

"Wowza." Moonpelt mewed.

"Yep. Bye window! Though we are still gonna keep that going," Dragonclaw added as he made the window disappear.

"Ok, so-"

"OUR NEXT AND LAST DARE IS FROM PYROCATBOY! PYROCATBOY DARES THE SHE-CATS AND LIONBLAZE TO WATCH ALL OF THE SAW MOVIES, WITH THE SHE-CATS LOVING IT AND LIONBLAZE BEING ABSOLUTLY TERRIFIED. YEAH!" Littleleaf cried. "Fist pump!" and Littleleaf fist pumped Rainbowcloud.

"Ok, so, the she-cats I'm gonna send are-" Dragonclaw paused.

"Oh, oh, me! Me! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Littleleaf screeched, jumping in the air.

"Oh, oh, and meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee hee hee! MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rainbowcloud jumped in air, too.

"Ya, what she said," Moonpelt said in her sassy tone, jumping in the air.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go." Dragonsoul shrugged.

"Fine. All four of you can go. I will also send Icecloud, Leafpool, Heathertail, and Cinderheart." Dragonclaw gave a half smile.

"Yesh!" Littleleaf howled. "YESH!"

"YA, YESH!" Rainbowcloud called.

"YESH MAN, YESH!" Moonpelt did a little dance.

"Yay. Yes." Dragonsoul rolled her eyes. "Yesh? Seriously?"

"Yesh," Littleleaf replied.

A few minutes later they were all in a movie theatre, with a screaming Lionblaze and happy excited she-cats.

"Shhh…" Moonpelt hissed to Lionblaze. "This is like, the best part!"

"Yesh," Littleleaf agreed.

"Like totally," Rainbowcloud grinned.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Dragonsoul said, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, Lionblaze, It's ok," Cinderheart comforted.

"Yeah son, there's no reason to be scared," Leafpool said.

"Oh, yeah, if there isn't any reason to be scared, then why is-" Heathertail cut off.

"Shh!" Moonpelt glared.

"Yesh." The three crazy she-cat hosts agreed.

"Ugh." Dragonsoul groaned.

"I feel your pain," Icecloud sighed.

When they had finished all of them, Lionblaze fled the scene, Cinderheart, Leafpool, Icecloud, and Heathertail running after him, not far behind, and the hostesses returned to the stage.

"Ok, see us next time on-"

"WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!"

**Ha ha, there you go. Another long awaited chapter. Sorry I didn't update sooner. It was Christmas! The holidays! But still, sorry. And here is some more funny action that you just read, that will follow into the next chapter. Oh, and for Moonpelt, she is my sister's, lover-of-novels-aka-kass247. And for pyrocatboy, I have read 101 deaths of Edward, and I must say, they are funny! :P**

**Oh, and don't forget to review! Review your truths! Review your dares! And this show will continue to live on!**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	6. The 'Yesh' Club With Dares

Hi Again, People. Here is yet another long awaited chapter. I am super sorry for the wait, and I will try my best to not be so late in updating.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Snowlight, Cloverdapple, Brambletalon, or Bluecloud, the reference to Winnie the Pooh, or the reference to JCPenny.**

"Hello, and welcome back to-"

"WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!" All the hosts yelled.

"Ok, the first thing we're going to do is introduce some new hosts. F.Y.I., they are permanent," Dragonclaw added.

"YEAH! YEZ! YEZ! YEZ!" Littleleaf screeched. "We got new hoo-ost, we got new hoo-ost!" Littleleaf sang.

"'Yez'? What happened to 'Yesh'?" Dragonsoul asked padding up.

"Weeellllllllllllllllllll if you muusssssssssttt knoooooooowwwwww, my sister and I took a claim of words, and this chapter she won the word Yesh, and I won the word Yez." Littleleaf explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yesh," Rainbowcloud agreed.

"Ugh, what about you Moonpelt?" Dragonsoul said, turning to Moonpelt.

"Well, I prefer the word 'Yeppersh'." Moonpelt replied.

"Yeppersh?" Dragonsoul said.

"No_, Yeppersh_. See, it is pronounced Yep-per-sh. So, basically, it is 'Yeppers', but with 'sh' instead of 's'." Moonpelt explained.

"When did you get so smart, Moonpelt?" Spitfire asked, padding over.

"We practiced!" Moonpelt giggled, and the other 'Yesh' she-cats joined in.

"Figured," Dragonclaw muttered. "Ok! Let's introduce our first host. Our first new host's name is… Snowlight!" Dragonclaw announced, and immediately the curtains rose to show a white and gray she-cat with silver spots and blue eyes.

"Heyo!" Snowlight greeted, bounding over.

"Hi!" Dragonclaw nodded his head.

"Hey, Dragonclaw, watch it. You don't wanna go flirting with another she-cat. You're already mates with Dragonsoul!" Rainbowcloud snickered.

Snowlight and Dragonsoul blushed, but Dragonclaw glared at her.

"We are not mates. What makes you think we even like each other?" Dragonclaw growled.

"Uh, because Spitfire said so!" Littleleaf rolled her eyes. "He's your brother! He would know these things."

Spitfire blushed.

"Whatever." Dragonclaw growled. "Ok, our next host's name is…Cloverdapple!" Dragonclaw announced.

The curtains rose to show a pretty light brown and white dappled she-cat with bright topaz eyes.

"Heyz!" Cloverdapple called, running over.

"YEAH! WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN THE 'YESH' CLUB?" Rainbowcloud asked, running over.

"Sure!" Cloverdapple replied.

"AND SNOWLIGHT! HOW ABOUT YOU?" Rainbowcloud said, turning toward her.

"Of course!" Snowlight smiled.

"Okay, Snowlight, your word is 'Heyo'. Cloverdapple, your word is 'Heyz'." Littleleaf said in an official tone.

"And, as a welcome to the club, you get a mandatory high-five!" Moonpelt added coming over.

"High-five!" Moonpelt called.

"HIGH-FIVE!" Rainbowcloud yelled.

"HIGH FIVE!" Littleleaf screamed.

The new 'club' members obliged.

"Thank you," Moonpelt, Littleleaf, and Rainbowcloud bowed.

"Yeah, okay, we have another host. Look," Dragonclaw commanded, raising the curtains.

The curtains rose to show…Bluecloud!

"Hi, Bluecloud, welcome to the show!" Dragonclaw greeted, shaking her paw.

"Hiz." Bluecloud dipped her head.

"OMG! ANOTHER CLUB MEMBER! YOUR WORD IS 'HIZ'. HIGH-FIVE!" Littleleaf squealed, giving Bluecloud a high-five while the other club members followed.

"Thank you!" Bluecloud jumped.

"Yeah, can we get over that please?" Dragonsoul asked. "Dragonclaw, who' our next dare from?"

"Actually, it's from Snowlight, But we're gonna do Linkinparklover's dare first. It involves Littleleaf." Dragonclaw answered.

"Littleleaf!" Moonpelt called, tossing her head back. She had heard the part of the dare involving Littleleaf.

"What? Yes? Sorry, I didn't hear you. I was too busy talking with The Yesh Club!" Littleleaf giggled.

"Sigh," Dragonsoul sighed.

"Some Herbal Tea to ease the stress?" Dragonclaw offered.

"Thanks," Dragonsoul smiled, taking a sip.

"Can I have some?" Spitfire asked.

"Sure," Dragonclaw said, handing him a cup.

"Thanks." Spitfire replied.

"You're welcome. And hey you other hosts! We have a dare from Linkinparklover." Dragonclaw called.

They completely ignored him.

"And it's to read an entry from Littleleaf's diary!" Dragonclaw added.

At this all the other hosts sped over.

"O, o, let's see." Rainbowcloud jumped, along with Moonpelt.

"Shh, if you do that, we won't be able to hear!" Snowlight hissed.

"Yeah, let's listen." Cloverdapple added.

"Hush up!" Bluecloud hissed.

"Yes, very good ideas, ladies," Dragonclaw said, "and Littleleaf, please hand over the diary."

"What? I don't have one." Littleleaf crossed her arms.

"Yes you do. I saw it in your special drawer," Rainbowcloud replied.

"What! I told you not to go in there it's…special." Littleleaf pouted.

"Littleleaf, we're breaking daylight. Hurry up, or you can't have your daily dose of sugar." Dragonclaw said, clapping his paws.

"Here!" Littleleaf suddenly said, pulling out a red velvet covered diary. "Go ahead. Read it. Then give me my sugar."

Dragonclaw smiled. "Ok first entry we're reading…THE KISS."

"What." Littleleaf and Spitfire's jaws dropped. "What."

"You heard me." Dragonclaw said, opening the book. "Ok, ahem, here we go;_ Dear little book which I hold in my paws, today was another totally random day, which I met my totally wacko sister, Rainbowcloud. It was totally weird. But cool. All. At. The. Same. Time. Whew! Yeah…so, what else should I say…? Oh, right, yeah. I kissed someone to day. Big whoop. Though, it mattered who I kissed…it was Spitfire. Yes, the main weirdo wacko 'don't do that!' host's brother... Ya. It was cool. Eh…what else can I say? Umm…SUGAR!...ya…yesh, zopityblop…Hey, I just made up a new word! I'm gonna go tell my sister, and Dragonsoul…though maybe not her. She's just like Dragonclaw, did you know that? Did you know that? It's a wonder why they're not a couple yet, but, eh, I'll annoy him about that…RIGHT NOW! YESH! AND I'LL GO FIND DRAGONSOUL! AND RAINBOWCLOUD! AND MOONPELT! AND LITTLELEAF…wait. I'm Littleleaf. Never mind. Wait, should I find myself…? What if I'm lost, and I don't know it? GOSH THIS IS CONFUSING! WAIT! I FOUND MYSELF! I AM WRITING IN YOU, LITTLE BOOK WHICH I HOLD IN MY PAWS! OH JOY! Oh, and before I say goodbye, I just wanna say…goodbye!_" Dragonclaw finished.

"Wait, Littleleaf, this barely had anything to do with the kiss!" Dragonclaw burst out. "It is just random stuff with 'The Kiss' thrown in there!"

"Ya, what did you expect." Littleleaf rolled her eyes.

"And you know, you said so many things about me in there…" Dragonclaw glared at her.

"Like what? You mean saying you're a weirdo wacko who says 'don't do that!'? And that you love Dragonsoul? Eh, that's only minor stuff of all the things wrong with you…"

"Hey!" Dragonclaw glared at her. "OK, anyone else find that a little mean? Bad? Anyone?"

Dragonsoul shrugged. "I guess."

"If you say so, bro," Spitfire shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat!" Moonpelt said, but she wasn't really paying attention because she was signing copyright papers for 'Yeppersh,' 'Yesh,' and the rest of the club's words.

"Hey, I can't argue with my boss, so sure." Rainbowcloud shrugged, sipping a random cup of cocoa.

"And I have to say yes, or you won't give me ma sugar!" Littleleaf said, bouncing on her ball.

"And, well, I think it's odd, but if you think it's mean, go ahead." Snowlight answered.

"I guess it might be mean…" Cloverdapple trailed off.

"No comment." Bluecloud replied.

"Ooo, nicely thought out response!" Moonpelt said, handing Bluecloud the 'Hiz' contract along with the other hosts.

Dragonclaw glared at them, but said, "Whatever. Let's start with our other dares. Our first few dares are from Snowlight. Snowlight, take it away!" Dragonclaw called, nodded to Snowlight.

"Thaaa-nk you!" Snowlight nodded her head. "Okay, so my first dare is for Cinderheart to mate with Jayfeather, Littlecloud, Flametail, Kestrelflight, Mudfur, Featherwhisker and Berrynose. *shudder* Berrynose…the creep."

"True dat," Littleleaf nodded her head like rapper kinda thing. "True dat."

"Ok, here are the cats," Dragonclaw said, poofing them up.

"Jayfeather? JAYFEATHER!" Moonpelt screeched, throwing herself at Jayfeather, knocking him over. "JAYFEATHER!"

"Yep, that's me," Jayfeather grunted, struggling under Moonpelt.

"Moonpelt, get off of him," Dragonclaw commanded, pulling her off.

"Why? No!" Moonpelt wailed as she was dragged off of Jayfeather.

"Thank you. NOW WHY AM I HERE?" Jayfeather yelled angrily.

"You, Cinderheart, have to mate will all of these cats," Dragonclaw said, rounding them up.

"What! No-ooo…NO!" Moonpelt cried.

"Yes, Ye-eees," Dragonclaw hissed back. "Now go Cinderheart."

"Cinderheart!" Moonpelt called as Cinderheart was led away, "You have made a mortal enemy of me! Forever! Ever…ever…ever…" Moonpelt yelled.

"Great. Snowlight, will you continue with your dares?" Dragonclaw said bluntly, turning away from Moonpelt to Snowlight.

"Sure. My next dare is for Cinderpelt to mate with Littlecloud." Snowlight said, kicking back in a bean bag chair with all of the other she-cats.

"When did this happen? The bean bag chairs?" Dragonclaw asked, turning toward Spitfire.

"I don't know. I guess when Moonpelt was having a break down." Spitfire shrugged.

"Well, whatever happened…Can we have two more?" Dragonclaw asked the she-cats.

"Sure." Dragonsoul answered, snapping her claws, and suddenly Tigerstar appeared with a collar on shoving in two extra bean bag chairs.

"What? Tigerstar, where did you get those?" Dragonclaw asked, choosing a bean bag chair the color of his pelt.

"From my twolegs," Tigerstar replied.

"But, you were relieved of your dare moons ago!" Dragonclaw gasped.

Tigerstar gave a sheepish smile and shrugged his shoulders, poofing away.

"Awkward…" Rainbowcloud muttered, getting a smoothie from a cup holder.

"He was such a nice cat. Too bad he turned psycho," Cloverdapple observed.

"I thought he was always a psycho?" Snowlight raised her virtual eyebrow that we pretend she has.

"Eh, I don't really know," Cloverdapple shrugged back, she too getting a smoothie.

"He's not a psycho, he's a Tigerstar. Born to be a kittypet, just like his father…" Bluecloud glared at where Tigerstar had once been.

"Okay! Before we trail of track here, let's get back on it," Dragonclaw clasped his paws together. "Snowlight, would you mind repeating that dare?"

"Not at all," Snowlight placed her smoothie down. "I dare Cinderpelt to mate with Littlecloud."

"That's another medicine cat mating dare, I observe," Rainbowcloud cocked her head to one side.

"Rainbowcloud! Where did you get those funky glasses and paw bands?" Cloverdapple turned toward her in amazement.

"Ask Littleleaf, she loaned them to me," Rainbowcloud slurped her smoothie.

"Well?" Snowlight turned toward Littleleaf.

"I got them from SCCats." Littleleaf said turning toward them. "They're for the club."

"Ooo, when do we get some?" Moonpelt squealed.

"After the show. I'm sure Dragonclaw want to continue with the dares," Littleleaf answered.

"Wow, thanks Littleleaf," Dragonclaw stared at her in astonishment.

"No prob," Littleleaf waved her paw dismissively.

"OK, so here are-"

"*squeal*! OK, Moonpelt, what color do you want? Do you want it to match your pelt? Cloverdapple, what about you? Sis? Snowlight? Bluecloud?'Cause for you, Snowlight, I was thinking of getting a pretty pure white scarf, and blue paw bands, or should I do green? I think it should match your eyes, though, so-yeah, you know what I mean. And Bluecloud, you really should get a nice baby blue colored scarf and leg wrap, it would look oh so good on you, and-" Littleleaf began.

"LITTLELEAF!" Dragonclaw yelled, and immediately everyone silenced. "Littleleaf, do you want your sugar? Moonpelt, do you want your strawberry banana smoothie? Rainbowcloud, do you want YOUR sugar? And Snowlight, Cloverdapple, Bluecloud, do you want your mouse tails?"

The said she-cats nodded.

"Then please be quiet. Now, here are the two cats," Dragonclaw smiled, poofing in Cinderpelt and Littlecloud.

"OK, you two, come here." Dragonsoul instructed, dragging them over. "Here, Dragonclaw. Now, you two, you were dared to mate. Get to it." And with that Dragonsoul shoved them into another room without letting them get a word in except for Cinderpelt saying, "I don't wanna become a Leafpool! I don't wanna become a Leafpool!" and Littlecloud saying, "Yay! Cinderpelt, come on!"

"OK, now Snowlight, don't you have a truth?" Dragonsoul said, marching back.

"What? Oh, yes," Snowlight said, snapping her attention to Dragonclaw and Dragonsoul. "The truth  
is Firestar has to tell what he thinks of Bluestar, Leopardstar, Crookedstar, Blackstar and Tallstar."

"Yes! A truth! We so rarely get those," Littleleaf said, jumping up and doing a little jig.

"Uh, great, Littleleaf…" Dragonclaw said, looking at her, "And while you do that, here is Firestar."

Firestar casually padded in.

"Ok, Firestar, Snowlight here-" Dragonclaw cut off.

"That's me!" Snowlight smiled.

"Yes, her, has-" Dragonclaw was cut off.

"TRUTHED! SHE HAS TRUTHED YOU!" Rainbowcloud yelled, running around in a circle.

"What?" Spitfire looked at her, bewildered from her outburst.

"Truthed! Remember…? Yeah, turn those wheels…" Rainbowcloud said, finally stopping her run and standing still.

Spitfire glared at her and turned away.

"Ok, what has she 'truthed' me?" Firestar said calmly, ignoring the argument.

"She has truthed to you say what you think of Bluestar, Leopardstar, Crookedstar, Blackstar and Tallstar." Dragonclaw sighed.

"What? Oh, that's easy. I thought Bluestar and Tallstar were very nice, but, well, at the end they started to become old and wizened and-crazy," Firestar shuddered. "Same goes for Leopardstar, but at the beginning she was kind of a brat. And for Blackstar, he is downright rude. You don't know how many times they raided," Firestar shook his head.

"Actually, I do, I read the books," Moonpelt nodded.

"Shh!" Cloverdapple nudged her.

"What books?" Firestar asked confused.

"Nothing!" Bluecloud smiled at him.

"Yeah, nothing. So, what about Blackstar?" Dragonclaw rushed.

"Oh, right. He raided me a lot of times, I was saying. And as for Crookedstar…I'm afraid to talk about him because Graystripe's mate used to be his daughter," Firestar explained.

"Very well. You can go now." Dragonclaw dismissed him, and then turned to the other hosts. "Who is our next dare from?"

"I don't know, there is nothing there." Dragonsoul answered.

"HEY! CAN WE CALL THE REVIEWER MYSTERY CAT!" Littleleaf yelled.

"Uh…ok…" Dragonclaw looked at her oddly. "What did 'Mystery Cat' dare?"

"Uh, M.C dared Jayfeather to mate with a cat named Brambletalon, and M.C doesn't care what the kits look like." Dragonsoul answered, reading off a card. "We can make that happen."

"Yep! Here is Brambletalon and Jayfeather!" Dragonclaw called, making them appear.

"Hello, are you Brambletalon?" Moonpelt said walking up to her.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Brambletalon looked confused.

"Oh, nothing, just to tell you that you are now my mortal enemy," Moonpelt said casually, turning around and walking away, leaving a confused Brambletalon behind.

"Don't mind her," Rainbowcloud said, coming up, "she has issues."

"And you don't?" Jayfeather snorted.

"Actually, I do!" Rainbowcloud said skipping away.

"Who in this room doesn't?" Bluecloud asked, relaxing in a random deck chair with black sunglasses on.

"Yeah, ok, random," Dragonclaw snorted. "OK, Brambletalon, you are here for your dare."

"Oh, yes!" Brambletalon smiled. "Come on, Jayfeather!" Brambletalon said, dragging him into a room.

"OK! Our next dare is from Cloverdapple. Cloverdapple, care to do the honors?" Dragonclaw said, turning toward her.

"Of course," Cloverdapple said smiling. "Ok, my first dare is for Jayfeather to break his stick."

"Well, he can't do that now, so let's save that for later!" Dragonclaw nodded at her. "What about your other dares?"

"Oh, Crowfeather has to beg Feathertail to come back with Nightcloud and Leafpool watching, then they have to mate. And after that Nightcloud and Leafpool have to take care of the kits without harming them." Cloverdapple finished.

"Ok! But, we can't have the kits part yet, we have to do it next chapter, is that okay?" Dragonclaw questioned.

"Yes, as long as we do the dare!" Cloverdapple jumped.

"Yes, of course. Here is the said cats," Dragonclaw said, poofing them up.

"Okay! Crowfeather! Come here!" Dragonsoul called, then when he came over she whispered the dare to him. "'Kay?"

"Sure," Crowfeather shrugged.

"Now get started!"

"Ahem, FEATHERTAIL! FEATHERTAIL! PLEASE COME BACK! I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED YOU! I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED YOU!" Crowfeather cried.

"Crowfeather! What about me?" Nightcloud asked him.

"Did you not hear me in chapter two? Go into a volcano," Crowfeather replied, pushing her away.

"Crowfeather, What about me?" Leafpool asked him.

"O, it's ok, my Leaf Pool. All will be well." Crowfeather soothed.

"He calls Leafpool his 'Leaf Pool'? How stupid," Bluecloud snorted, while the other hosts nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Feathertail appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Dragonclaw…" Spitfire said.

"Oops, how did she do that? I wonder…" Dragonclaw trailed off with an innocent smile.

"Yes Crowfeather? You want me back?" Feathertail said, running over to him. "Thank you!"

"Yep! And now you have to mate, and next chapter, Leafpool, Nightcloud, you have to babysit their kits WITHOUT hurting them." Dragonclaw said, facing them.

"Ugh," Nightcloud moaned.

"Na na, you had it coming," Feathertail stuck her tongue out at Nightcloud.

"Shush up before I make you," Nightcloud growled.

"Oh, bring it on, Nighty Cloud!" Feathertail hissed, swerving her head around.

"Yeah, ok, Crowfeather, Feathertail, go into a room. Nightcloud, Leafpool, bye!" Dragonclaw called, poofing them away. "OK, Cloverdapple, your last dare?" Dragonclaw said, turning to face her.

"Oh, yeah, Spiderleg, Ashfur, and Brambleclaw have to confess their love for Squirrelflight all at the same time." Cloverdapple answered.

"Oh, them…well I'd love to see that!" Snowlight smiled.

"Yeah, that reminds me…do you want to start a dynamite club? To blow things up?" Littleleaf asked her, coming over.

"Sure! I have a lot of weapons, and as for blowing things up…you're on!" Snowlight shook her paw.

Wait, how did you know about her weapons? I thought only Dragonclaw can look at a host's files." Dragonsoul said, padding up.

"Well, true, but, one question." Littleleaf said, facing Dragonsoul.

"What?"

"How did YOU know about her weapons?" Littleleaf said, crossing her arms in a cat-ish way.

"Uh, um…no comment!" Dragonsoul turned away.

"Thought so," Littleleaf said smugly.

"Yeah, again, let's switch the focus! Here are the said cats, Spiderleg, Ashfur, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight." Dragonclaw said, glaring at them and making the just said cats appear.

"Hey! Yo, yo toms, over hea'!" Rainbowcloud said in a weird kinda way.

"What?" Spiderleg said, coming over.

"Yo, yo toms, yo has to admit yo feelin's for Squirrely, all at ya same time." Rainbowcloud said, still in the weird voice.

"Sure," Spiderleg shrugged.

"Wait, how do I know I can trust you…again…?" Ashfur said, raising his virtual eyebrow that he could have.

"If you don't, I am gonna throw you into ma special chamber, got dat?" Rainbowcloud said answering. "And dat goes for yo, two, see?" Rainbowcloud said, facing Spiderleg and Brambleclaw.

"Uh, yes," Brambleclaw answered, turning away. "Now let's go!" Brambleclaw said, running toward Squirrelflight with Spiderleg and Ashfur in tow.

"Hey, Rainbowcloud," Bluecloud said turning toward her, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know, but it sure was fun!" Rainbowcloud grinned.

"Hey, can you teach me?" Moonpelt asked.

"And me? I sure could use that commanding tone," Cloverdapple asked.

"Sure! Hey, let's form another club! Much like my sister and Snowlight," Rainbowcloud said turning toward Littleleaf and Snowlight, who were hunched over the virtual plans of the whole Truth or Dare show building, with bombs tucked under their paws.

"Yeah, clubs, fun, now can we get back on track please?" Dragonclaw asked.

"Gosh, the only people who AREN'T in a club now are you, me, and Spitfire, Dragonclaw." Dragonsoul said, padding up to him.

"Yeah, do you think we should make a focus club? Where all everyone does is focus?" Dragonclaw asked her.

"Yeah! Let's do it…after the show." Spitfire added.

"Ok! Now, can someone get Littleleaf?" Dragonclaw asked, looking around. "Ah, Spitfire! Can you?"

"*gulp* Sure." Spitfire said, hastily running over to her and pulling her to Dragonclaw.

"Ah, Littleleaf, yell to make everyone pull their focus to me, please," Dragonclaw asked her.

"Sure. EVERYONE! PAY ATTENTION TO DRAGONCLAW! EVERYONE! PAY ATTENTION TO DRAGONCLAW! !" Littleleaf screamed.

Immediately everyone turned their attention back to Littleleaf and Dragonclaw, even the dared cats.

"Good," Littleleaf bowed, sauntering away.

"Good, now that everyone is paying attention, you toms do your dare." Dragonclaw said, turning toward the dared cats.

"OK, ahem," Spiderleg said.

"Ahem," Brambleclaw said.

"I'm ready!" Ashfur smiled.

"Ok, go," Spiderleg instructed.

"I LOVE YOU, SQUIRRELFLIGHT!" Spiderleg, Brambleclaw, and Ashfur yelled.

"Uh, I'm flattered," Squirrelflight said, backing away. "But if you all love me, then why aren't you fighting over me?"

"Oh, snap," Dragonclaw hissed. "Why did she have to state the obvious?"

"Fight?" Spiderleg asked.

"Fight?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Fight!" Ashfur yelled, jumping on Brambleclaw's back.

"Yeah, no." Dragonclaw said, "You are leaving now."

And Dragonclaw poofed them away.

"Ok, who is our next dare from?" Dragonclaw asked, looking around. "Anyone? Anyone?"

"No, they're busy with their clubs. The Dynamite Club is plotting to blow up the building, and Rainbowcloud is giving lessons to the Command Club." Dragonsoul reported. "But our next dare is from unknown-and-undiscovered. U.a.u dares All of Thunderclan, with Firestar leading, to throw pies at Mistystar, Onestar, and Blackstar's face until they fall off the tree into their respective clans."

"Ah, yes, I already told Firestar, he should be doing it by now. Let's go look. Oh, and…HEY CLUBS! COME ON OVER TO THE MAGIC MIRROR THE SEE THE DARE!" Dragonclaw called.

"What? Fine." Rainbowcloud hissed.

"If we must," Snowlight muttered.

"But do we have to?" Bluecloud wailed.

"I guess we must," Cloverdapple sighed.

"We must what?" Moonpelt's head shot up. "Sorry, I was distracted."

"WE MUST FIGHT BACK! Er, never mind." Littleleaf added after looking at the look on Dragonclaw's face.

"Good choice. Now come on!" Dragonclaw said, leading them to M.M.

When they got to the magic mirror, this Is what they saw; _All the clans were at the Gathering (besides Skyclan), and Onestar was starting to speak. "Ahem, Everything in my clan is fine, and-" Splat! A pie hit him in the face. Then Splat, Splat, two more pies hit Blackstar and Mistystar in the face! Then, "Thunderclan! Throw pie!" Firestar yelled, throwing a pie at Blackstar. "Ugh, Firestar, what are you doing?" Mistystar asked, trying to duck a flying pie but failed. "I was dared, with all of Thunderclan, to hit you with pies until you fall out if the tree and into your respective clans," Firestar answered, throwing another pie. "What!" Mistystar screeched, suddenly falling off the tree and into Riverclan. "Augh!" Onestar yelled, falling into Windclan. "Yelp!" Blackstar yelped, falling into…Thunderclan. "He fell into Thunderclan! Throw pie 'till he goes to Shadowclan!" Firestar yelled, throwing pie at Blackstar, while the Thunderclan cats backed away from him to throw from a farther distance. Suddenly, Riverclan and Windclan threw pie at Blackstar. "Get out of Thunderclan, you mangy cat!" Onestar spat at him.  
"Yeah! Go fall into your clan!" Mistystar hissed. "Yeah! Come into our clan!" Shadowclan yelled, suddenly getting pie and throwing it at Blackstar. "Help! Help! He…" Blackstar's last 'help' was drowned out as he was flooded into a sea of pie._

"Wow, Blackstar," Bluecloud shook her head. "When will you learn to fall into your own clan?"

"Never, most likely," Littleleaf snorted.

"True dat," Rainbowcloud said in her weird-ish voice.

"Ok! Onto our next dare…Hey, does anyone have to card?" Dragonclaw asked, turning toward the other hosts.

"I DO!" Rainbowcloud yelled, "Wait, never mind," she smiled, after she and Littleleaf switched looks.

"Hmm, okay," Dragonclaw, turning away from her. "Anyone else?"

"I do," Snowlight nodded. "It is from 'Myself' who dares Jayfeather to be locked in a room with the sugar rushed kits for the whole chapter."

"Ah, yes, it is happening as we speak. If you would just turn to the mirror…." Dragonclaw trailed off as everyone looked at M.M.

This is what they saw;_ Jayfeather and all the sugar rushed kits were stuck in a small tight room, with the sugar kits bouncing off the walls (literally), and Jayfeather laying on the ground. "Stop! Stop! You're driving me mad! You're driving me mad!" "We know," Starkit said, jumping on his head. "We know we know we know. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Starkit got a crazed look in her eye and started running around the room, screaming. "GO STARKIT! GO STARKIT!" The other kits chanted. "Augh! Is there no sane cat in this room?" Jayfeather covered his head. "Nope," Shadowkit ran over. "Not even me! Not even me!" he said in a high squeaky voice. "HO, HO, HO, I'M SANTA CLAUS!" Scratchkit called in a deep voice, running on the ceiling. "LOOK! IT'S RAINING PRESENTS! WHO WANTS A DOLLY?" "OH! I DO! I DO!" Waterkit, Moonkit, and the rest of the she-kits yelled. "HERE YA GO!" Scratchkit said, throwing them…nothing. "OH THANK YOU, OH THANK YOU!" the she-kits cried, knocking each other over to grab nothing. "No! Save me! Save me!" Jayfeather cried. "Save me…!"_

"Wow they are hypa," Rainbowcloud said weirdishly.

"But, aren't you, Littleleaf and Moonpelt that hyper?" Spitfire asked.

"No, the kits are sugar hyper. We are natural hyper!" Littleleaf smiled, bouncing on her ball.

"Yeah, I wonder, what's the difference," Dragonclaw said sarcastically.

"Hey, Dragonclaw, I thought Jayfeather was in the room?" Cloverdapple asked.

"Yeah, but he finished like…" Dragonclaw looked at the cat clock on the wall. "Not even a moon ago. In Twoleg time it is…" Dragonclaw looked at the Twoleg clock. "Five minutes. He finished five minutes ago. See, we put him in there at the, beginning of the show, then took him out for his other dares, and then in between his dares, we put him in there. It drives him nuts." Dragonclaw smiled.

"WHAT! YOU DROVE HIM NUTS! GET HIM OUT OF THERE! GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Moonpelt screamed.

"We will, once the show's over," Dragonsoul soothed.

"Whew," Moonpelt smiled.

"And that is in…less than a moon in cat time, and like, five more hours in Twoleg time!" Bluecloud randomly said.

"What." Moonpelt suddenly got a horror stricken look on her face.

"Besides that," Dragonclaw glared at Bluecloud, "We have another dare. The next one is from Morgana101, who dares Lionblaze and Dovepaw to confess their feeling in front of Cinderheart and Tigerheart. Eww, they're not the type for that, but a dare's a dare!" Dragonclaw said.

"True dat," Rainbowcloud nodded.

"Why do you keep talking in that voice? It's annoying." Dragonsoul glared at her.

"It wouldn't be annoyin' of yo would just get so used ta it," Rainbowcloud replied, turning away.

"Humph," Dragonsoul snorted.

"Yeah, okay, can we get back to the dare? Thanks," Dragonclaw cut it. "Ok, here is Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Dovepaw and Tigerheart." Dragonclaw said, poofing them up.

"Dovey!" Tigerheart said, running toward Dovepaw in slow motion.

"Tigger!" Dovepaw said, running to Tigerheart in slow motion.

"Cinderella!" Lionblaze said, running toward Cinderheart in slow motion.

"BlazeyPoo!" Cinderheart said, running to Lionblaze in slow motion.

"Dovey?" Bluecloud and Snowlight gave them an odd look.

"Tigger?" Littleleaf snickered.

"Cinderella?" Rainbowcloud and Cloverdapple scrunched up their face.

"BlazeyPoo?" Moonpelt and Spitfire raised their own virtual eyebrow.

"Those. Are. So. Weird." Dragonclaw and Dragonsoul shook their heads.

After the all ran slow motion to each other, they became normal speed again and Lionblaze ran over to Dragonsoul.

"Hey, Dragonclaw," Lionblaze smiled.

"Hi, BlazeyPoo," Dragonclaw snickered.

"Oh, you heard that?" Lionblaze looked down.

"Yeah, we were right here!" Dragonclaw rolled his eyes.

"Oh, heh, heh…" Lionblaze and Cinderheart blushed.

"No matter, BP, just get Dovepaw," Dragonclaw commanded.

"'BP'?" Lionblaze asked.

"Yeah, BlazeyPoo!" Dragonclaw snickered again.

Lionblaze glared at him before running away, then coming back a minute later with his apprentice.

"OK, here's the dare," Dragonclaw whispered, "Dragonsoul?"

"Ah, yes, your dare is to confess your love for each other with your…mates watching." Dragonsoul whispered.

"UH…WHAT." Lionblaze and Dovepaw whispered/yelled.

"You heard me!" Dragonsoul hissed.

"And if you don't, I'll go around telling the clans your nicknames for each other. And maybe I should tell them your used to be nickname for Heathertail when you were 'paws was Happy Heather." Dragonclaw smirked.

"Happy Heather?" the other hosts snickered, along with Dovepaw.

"Uh, yeah…erm…so, sure, let's go, Dovepaw." Lionblaze said, walking away.

Dovepaw shrugged. "Hey, I used to call Tigerheart Terrible Tiger until I saw Winnie the Pooh. Now his name is Tigger!" Dovepaw said, running after her mentor.

"Wow. Who knew that's what goes through a clan cat's head?" Dragonclaw shook his head.

"What? I'm sure that stuff goes through your head," Littleleaf teased, nodding her head.

"Why you little…!" Dragonclaw growled.

"Leaf? Littleleaf? Aww, shucks, that's my name!" Littleleaf giggled.

"Urg! I'll deal with you later." Dragonclaw huffed, turning away. "Now let's watch the dare."

"Oh, Lionblaze," Dovepaw said loudly, to call the attention of Cinderheart and Tigerheart.

"Yes?" Lionblaze said just as loudly.

"I LOVE YOU!" Lionblaze and Dovepaw yelled at the same time.

"What? How could you betray your Tigger?" Tigerheart immediately sobbed.

"BlazeyPoo! What did you just do?" Cinderheart demanded.

"Oh, Tigger, it's alright," Dovepaw soothed.

"Oh, Dovey!" Tigerheart hugged her.

"Cinderella…" Lionblaze trailed off.

"Oh, it's okay, BlazeyPoo! I know you meant to say it to us instead," Cinderheart replied, jumping into his paws.

"Yeah yeah…save all the Lovey Dovey stuff next, will ya?" Dragonclaw hissed, poofing them away. "Ok!" Dragonclaw said when they were gone, "Onto the next dare! The next one is from Shimmertail-"

"No, no, no." Littleleaf interrupted, shaking her head. "I didn't submit the next dare, now did I?"

"No sister, why, you didn't." Rainbowcloud nodded.

"No, of course not. Wasn't it from someone else?" Moonpelt asked.

"Yes, and who was it from?" Cloverdapple asked.

"What did it say?" Snowlight questioned.

"What is it about?" Bluecloud looked at Littleleaf.

"Oh, why do I have to be in your little secret…" Spitfire groaned.

"What?" Dragonclaw asked his brother.

"Yes, what? What dare is so important?" Dragonsoul muttered.

"Oh, I don't know, one that dares-" Littleleaf was cut off.

"YOU BOTH TO ADMIT IF YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON EACH OTHER!" all the she-cat hosts yelled, besides Dragonsoul.

Spitfire rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that," he muttered.

"What." Dragonclaw and Dragonsoul's jaws dropped. "What?"

"Wait, that's not so big," Dragonsoul hastily said.

"Yeah, not so big," Dragonclaw agreed.

"Oh, yeah? If it's not so big then tell us the answer," Littleleaf sneered.

"Just, tell me one thing. Who was this dare submitted by?" Dragonclaw asked.

"Sky Fireheart." Bluecloud smiled smugly.

"Uh, huh, and then why didn't I see the dare from Sky Fireheart?" Dragonclaw asked.

"UH, we stole it, duh!" Moonpelt rolled her eyes.

"I know that," Dragonclaw muttered.

"Oh, just answer the question!" Snowlight rolled her eyes. "I'm getting impatient here! I might blow you up or hurt you with my weapons if you don't answer," she threatened.

"Fine." Dragonsoul rolled her eyes.

"If we must…"Dragonclaw muttered.

"Uh, you don't have to!" Spitfire piped up.

"Yes, Spitfire, they do," Littleleaf shot him a look.

"Uh, ye-yes Littleleaf," Spitfire stuttered then blushed.

"Good," Rainbowcloud clapped her paws. "Now answer."

"Ok, fine, no." Dragonclaw hissed.

"What?" Cloverdapple gave him a look that said, 'speak louder before we make you'.

"No." Dragonclaw glared at her.

"What? What?" Moonpelt turned her ears.

"NO!" Dragonclaw yelled.

"No. Same." Dragonsoul added.

"Yea, ok, now that they said that, can we move on?" Spitfire pleaded.

"Fine, Spitfire," Littleleaf sighed, then turned to Dragonclaw and Dragonsoul. "I'm keeping an eye on you," Littleleaf warned.

"Yay. Now, since you took the review, what else?" Dragonclaw asked her.

"Oh, umm…Sky Fireheart also dares Tigerstar to eat 1000 m&ms, put on a pair of wings, climb to the highest tree, say 'I'm a pretty little birdy,' then finally jump off," Bluecloud reported, reading over Littleleaf's shoulder.

"Right." Dragonclaw gave a curt nod. "Here is Tigerstar. You may tell it to him." Dragonclaw instructed, poofing up the new kittypet.

"Hey, Tigerstar!" Littleleaf hopped over like a bunny. "Thanks for the bean bags!"

"No prob, LL," Tigerstar nodded. "Nothing less for my favorite customers!"

"Customers?" Dragonclaw raised his own virtual eyebrow.

"Yeah, see, LL, RC, and MP have been getting some stuff from me." Tigerstar explained. "And I even gave somethin' to BC once, I think it was an uh…deck chair, yeah, deck chair."

"Bluecloud got a deck chair? What did Littleleaf, Rainbowcloud, and Moonpelt get?" Dragonclaw narrowed his eyes.

"Smoothies…more smoothies…and uh, bean bags." Tigerstar reported.

"Mmm hmm…" Dragonclaw hummed. "Now, when were you going to tell me this?" Dragonclaw turned on the buyers of Tigerstar.

"I ain't know, man," Rainbowcloud said in her weird voice.

"And where did you get the mouse tails, vole whiskers, and crow and jay feathers?" Dragonclaw questioned.

"Oh, uh…from uh…your wallet…?" Moonpelt did a sheepish grin.

"Mmm hmm…this is coming out of your mouse tails." Dragonclaw turned to Tigerstar. "Anyway, Tigerstar, you have a dare."

"Yes?" Tigerstar asked.

"You have to eat 1000 m&ms, put on a pair of wings, climb to the highest tree, say 'I'm a pretty little birdy,' then finally jump off." Cloverdapple replied.

"How do you remember that?" Snowlight asked.

"Ya, how do yo remember dat?" Rainbowcloud said in her 'commanding tone'.

Cloverdapple shrugged. "I don't know."

"Yeah, ok, we are getting sidetracked again today!" Dragonsoul shook her head.

"Yes, Dragonsoul is right. Now Tigerstar, go do your dare." Dragonclaw commanded.

Tigerstar poofed away.

"OKAY PEOPLE! OKAY PEOPLE! GO TO THE MAGIC MIRROR! GO TO THE MAGIC MIRROR!" Littleleaf suddenly screamed, then turned to Dragonclaw saying, "I got them to pay attention!" Littleleaf smiled then on her ball bounced to M.M.

"Wow, my ears hurt from your sudden scream…" Spitfire groaned, but followed Littleleaf anyway.

"No, they should not. They should not at all." Moonpelt ran after Littleleaf.

"Ya, yo should really be used ta it." Rainbowcloud said, walking after her sister.

"I don't know, I have only been here for one day." Bluecloud shrugged, walking after Littleleaf.

"Is this another thing where we get everyone's opinion?" Cloverdapple asked.

"I guess." Snowlight answered, both of them at M.M.

"What. Ever." Dragonsoul muttered, stalking towards the mirror.

"I-" Dragonclaw was cut off.

"Oh, we don't need to hear your jabbering. You do it enough," Littleleaf hissed.

Dragonclaw growled at her, but didn't say anything.

When they were all gathered at the Magic Mirror, this is what they saw; _Tigerstar was sitting in front of a humongous pile of blue m&ms, all untouched. "Should I or Shouldn't I…" Tigerstar trailed off, picking a daisy."Should I or Shouldn't I…Should I…Ah ha! That was the last petal. I guess I should." Tigerstar decided, throwing the flower stem away. "Okay," Tigerstar took a deep breath. "Here I go…" Then Tigerstar jumped into the pile if m&ms, which was gone in two minutes. "M-m-m&ms!" Tigerstar jittered, running around. "M&ms! M&ms!" Tigerstar chanted, but suddenly became still as giant wings popped onto his back. "Ooo…" Tigerstar oooed. "Ahh…" Tigerstar ahhed. Suddenly Tigerstar jumped up, running for the Sky Oak. "Wait!" Tigerstar screeched. "This isn't the tallest! But it's the tallest one I know…so it'll just have to do!" Tigerstar started to climb the tree, not stopping 'till he reached the top. When he was at the top he oooed and ahhed, then finally taking a deep breath he jumped. "Augh! Fly my wings, fly!" Tigerstar yelled, trying to get his wings to flap but failing miserably. Suddenly he hit the ground. BOOM! Tigerstar was nowhere to be seen in that 6000 mile deep crater he left._

"O.M.G." Littleleaf said in a sassy tone.

"Littleleaf, why do you always have to remark on everything? It gets annoying," Dragonclaw muttered.

"'Cause I wanna, that's why. Now deal with it before I make ya," Littleleaf snapped, walking away.

"Sheesh…" Dragonclaw rolled his eyes.

"Oh, no you di-in't!" Littleleaf yowled.

"Didn't do what?" Dragonclaw hissed.

"You just didn't, okay? Can you deal with that? Huh? Can you?" Littleleaf moved her head in a circle.

"Um, sure?" Dragonclaw said a little confused.

"Hey, yeah, okay, can we get back on track now? Thanks." Dragonsoul interrupted.

"Hey! You sound just like Dragonclaw! Same words, same annoying voice…" Moonpelt listed.

"Hey!" Dragonclaw and Dragonsoul yelled.

"Well, you know it's true," Moonpelt replied, walking off.

"Hey, come back! The next dare takes place here," Dragonclaw called after them.

"I know," they replied.

"Ugh. Fine. Miss out on Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Thistleclaw having counseling!" Dragonclaw yelled.

They stopped short.

"Really? I wanna see that," Moonpelt and Littleleaf ran back over in no time flat.

"Good. You're here. Now look at the screen to see the dare from Shimmerta- I mean Littleleaf," Dragonclaw quickly added.

As all heads turned to look at the screen, this is what they saw; _Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Thistleclaw were all sitting in a chair in front of a random rainbow she-cat. "So tell me," the rainbow she-cat asked, "what are your problems?" "Oh, I got rid of my problems moons ago when I became a kittypet. Then everything felt at peace." Tigerstar sighed. "I see…" the she-cat scribbled something down on her paper. "And what about you?" she turned toward Thistleclaw. "What? Me? Oh, I um, you know…became a happy helper and Elmo's World…" Thistleclaw trailed off. "Uh-huh…" she scribbled something down again then turned toward Hawkfrost. "And you?" "Pssh, I became a rapper, yo! I don't need no violence when I have everythin' I need!" "Mmm hmm…" rainbow she-cat wrote something down. "And are you all successful in life?" she asked. "Meow." Tigerstar replied, "Purr." "Elmo's World, Elmo's World…" Thistleclaw sang. "Boom, boom, ch! Boom, boom, ch!" Hawkfrost tried to beat box. "How splendid. But I have bad news." The she-cat looked up. "What, yo?" Hawkfrost asked. "Yeah, what?" Tigerstar and Thistleclaw asked. "Instead of being violent, you've all gone nuts! Lost your marbles! Have nothing in your head!" the rainbow she-cat exclaimed, jumping up and running away. "Pssh, how rude, yo," Hawkfrost commented._

"Freaks," Bluecloud muttered. "See, I told you they're nuts! Just like the rainbow cat said,"

"Yeah, why did I even bother asking?" Cloverdapple shook her head.

"Wacko," Snowlight snorted.

"Mmm, hmm, now, Littleleaf, your second dare?" Dragonclaw asked, facing her.

"Yeah, ok, listen. Are you listening? Good. Okay, so, my next dare is for Littlecloud, Firestar, and Tigerstar to have a fight to the death over Cinderpelt. Got it? Good." Littleleaf finished.

"Uh, okay, then…just look back at the mirror…" Dragonclaw instructed.

When the cats faced the mirror (AGAIN), this is what they saw;_ Littlecloud, Firestar, and Tigerstar were all in one room together, facing each other in a boxing ring. "Okay, is everybody ready? Are they? Good, then let's start-" Firestar was cut off as Tigerstar leaped on him. "Quit bein' such a goody, Firestar! Ya know this is a fight, not a…well…this is a fight!" Tigerstar growled. "Hmm, may I just provide the fact that if you get any wounds, let it be my pleasure to dress them-" Littlecloud was cut off. "Oh, hush. See, you're just like Firestar. Bein' so good. Well, now that just proves that I am the one for Cinderpelt, and. Not. You." Tigerstar sneered, hissing at Littlecloud. "Ooo, oh no you di-in't!" Firestar shook his head. "What?" but Tigerstar soon realized what he meant when Littlecloud suddenly jumped on him and started tearing his fur off. "Whoo! Now this is a good Clan meeting discussion! Headline; Kittypet beaten by Elder." Firestar howled, smiling. "Ugh," Tigerstar muttered, a second later disappearing in a cloud of fur._

"Yeah! That's right, Littlecloud! Give it to him!" Bluecloud hollered as the image faded away.

"What grudge do you have against him?" Rainbowcloud asked.

"Because I just do," Bluecloud responded.

"Yeah, that's a good reason," Rainbowcloud nodded her head. "For that you get a smoothie!"

"Ooo…what flavor?" Bluecloud asked.

"What do you want?" Rainbowcloud answered.

"Hey! Getting off track again…Littleleaf, your next dare?" Dragonclaw interrupted.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Umm…my next dare is…uh…oh, right! Jayfeather gets to set Berrynose on fire!" Littleleaf grinned her signature evil grin.

"Hmm…should we watch that on M.M., or see it for real?" Dragonclaw asked.

"See it fer reals!" Rainbowcloud jumped up.

"Yah, like totally," Littleleaf sassed.

"Real. Real. REAL!" Moonpelt screamed.

"I wanna see it for real." Bluecloud nodded.

"What they said," Cloverdapple responded.

"Uh...well…we have seen a lot on the mirror, so…hmm…real. For. Reals." Snowlight jumped up.

"What. Ever." Dragonsoul hissed.

"Well, I guess for real," Spitfire shrugged.

"Real it is, then!" Dragonclaw said, poofing them up.

"Why am I h-oh, no," Jayfeather cried when he saw Moonpelt running towards him.

"JAY JAY! YOU CAME BACK!" Moonpelt cried, pulling him into a suffocating hug.

"Yeah, get off." Dragonclaw called to her. "Do you want your smoothie or not?"

"YES!" Moonpelt cried. "But I also want Jayfeather," she added.

"Later. Just go," Dragonclaw pushed her away. "Okay, so, Jayfeather, you are here to light Berrynose on fire, 'kay?"

Jayfeather's eyes lit up. "Ok!"

Jayfeather ran over and grabbed a flamethrower, then ran over to Berrynose.

"Hey, Berrynose, what's red, hot, and burning all over?" Jayfeather asked.

"I don't know, the sun?" Berrynose snorted.

"BEEP! It's you!" Jayfeather cried, and at that moment Berrynose was drenched in flames. A few minutes later, all that was left was ash.

"Good job, man!" Dragonclaw congratulated.

"Thank you," Jayfeather replied with a bow as he was poofed away.

"Okay! I am gonna save the rest of the dares for next episode, because this one is long enough. But first, let's go over the kits," Dragonclaw instructed.

"This is Cinderheart's and Jayfeather's kit," Littleleaf held up a gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. "This is Mousekit,"

"This is Cinderheart's and Littlecloud's kit," Rainbowcloud held up a black gray tom with black eyes. "This is Sootkit,"

"These are Cinderheart's and Flametail's kits," Bluecloud held up an orange tom with light black stripes running down his back, and green eyes. "This is Tigerkit," Bluecloud held up a gray tom with glowing green eyes. "This is Greenkit," she held up a light brown tabby she-cat. "and this is Lightkit."

"These are Cinderheart's and Kestrelflight's kits," Cloverdapple held up a small grey tom with big black eyes. "This is Smallkit," she held up a hazel colored she-cat with green eyes. "and this is Hazelkit."

"This is Cinderheart's and Mudfur's," Snowlight held up a dark brown striped tom with blue eyes. "This is Rock-kit."

"This is Cinderheart's and Featherwhisker's," Dragonsoul held up a silver tom with gray eyes. "This is Featherkit,"

"This is Cinderheart's and Berrynose's," Spitfire held up a dark creamy she-cat with friendly blue eyes. "This is Flowerkit,"

"These are Brambletalon's and Jayfeather's," Dragonclaw held up a brown she-cat with blue eyes. "This is Squirrelkit," Dragonclaw held up a ginger she-kit. "this is Amberkit," Dragonclaw held up a black tom with green eyes. "this is Shadowkit," Dragonclaw held up a gray tom with light blue eyes. "and this is Jaykit."

"Whew, look at all the kits. Well, there you go. See us next time on-"

"WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!"

**Whew, that was long! Sorry for the very long wait, but I did tell you it would come in February! But anyway, sorry if your dare wasn't here, but it will be in next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! ;P**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	7. We're Back!

**Sorry for the late update. I really am…I'm not very organized…oh, and to the person who made Bluecloud…is it okay if I make her crazy? I can make her normal the next chapter, if you'd like. It's really easy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Cloverdapple, Blazestorm, Snowlight, Jaypaw, Dragonsoul, Littleleaf, Rainbowcloud, Moonpelt, Starwish, Stormstripe, Patchclaw, Mossfire, and anycat else I may have forgotten.**

* * *

"Hello, and welcome back to WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!" All the hosts yelled.

"Today will be a short show, with only about…nine dares." Dragonclaw began, padding to the front of the stage. "We will introduce the new host today, too, and we have a new rule now. Littleleaf?" Dragonclaw turned his head to her, and Littleleaf grinned.

"NO MORE HOSTS!" she shouted, jumping around excitedly.

Dragonclaw nodded. "Since we have such an overflow of hosts, we can't accept anymore. Also, not all the hosts will be on the show each chapter, except me. Today, the hosts we have are Littleleaf, Dragonsoul, Snowlight, Patchclaw, Jaypaw, and…hmm…oh, yes! Finally, we have Stormstripe. Even though we aren't using all the new hosts, we will still introduce them." Dragonclaw turned to the three cats that had gathered. "Everyone ready?"

Dragonsoul nodded then walked back to the lowered curtain. Snowlight took the other side, and Littleleaf stood to greet them. Soon, the curtain had raised, and Patchclaw, Stormstripe, Jaypaw, Mossfire, Starwish, and Blazestorm had all entered the room. Littleleaf, grinning madly, ran up to greet them but was stopped by Dragonsoul and three security cats.

"What?" Littleleaf asked, annoyed. "I'm only trying to greet our new hosts and interns!"

"Exactly," Dragonclaw replied as the security cats advanced on Littleleaf. "That's why I need you to be dragged away into a safe spot until they settle in. Guards," Dragonclaw flicked his tail. "Take her too…the safe zone."

Littleleaf widened her eyes. "What?" she shrieked. "The safe zone?"

"Yes, you heard me. The safe zone. Don't worry, I'll bring you back after they've settled." Dragonclaw flicked his tail impatiently. "Go!" In a puff of smoke, the cats were gone. Satisfied, Dragonclaw turned right into a cat. "Hey, watch-" Dragonclaw immediately stopped talking when he realized who the cat was.

"Hey, Dragonclaw," Patchclaw smiled at the baffled cat. "How are you?"

"Wait," Snowlight walked over to them and looked at them suspiciously. "You know each other?"

Dragonclaw nodded. "Yeah, we had dens next to each other. Our mothers knew each other, so we did, too." Patchclaw nodded in agreement. Snowlight still glanced at them weirdly before padding back to converse with the new host and interns.

"Hey, so, Dragon…when is Littleleaf coming back?" Patchclaw whispered, then looked embarrassed.

"Got a thing for her, huh? Well, you and Spitfire might have a problem with each other," Dragonclaw started to walk away from Patchclaw, and continued walking even when Patchclaw called to him.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Dragonclaw chuckled lowly and shook his head as he reached the hosts.

"Hey, Dragonclaw," Stormstripe greeted him as he walked up. "How are you?"

Dragonclaw grinned. "Finally, a sane cat!"

"I know," Dragonclaw jumped, startled, and turned to see an amused Dragonsoul. "Jaypaw's pretty sane, too. But watch out for Mossfire," Dragonsoul shuddered slightly as she sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws.

"I agree," a small voice piped, and Dragonclaw glanced down slightly to see a cat that had black fur and one white paw running up. "Oh, I'm Jaypaw, by the way. Intern," Jaypaw nodded his head to Dragonclaw, who nodded back, impressed.

"I'm Starwish," a flirty tone said, and all four spun around to see a silver she-cat with white spots swaggering up to them. "And you must be Dragonclaw," she said mewed flirtatiously, swishing his side with her tail.

Dragonsoul narrowed her eyes. "Who are _you_?" she hissed, annoyed.

"Starwish," Starwish turned to face her. "And don't worry. I won't steal him from you." She turned to face Stormstripe and an approaching Patchclaw. "But no promises for you," she smiled sweetly at them, and the two exchanged glances and backed away slightly.

"Uhm, Dragonclaw," Dragonclaw spun around, eyes wide, but relaxed when he saw Spitfire. "Oh, it's only you. Wait, what are you doing here? I gave you the day off," Dragonclaw cocked his head slightly. Spitfire nodded nervously.

"Well, yeah, but you see…Littleleaf…she got out." Spitfire braced himself. While he did that, Dragonclaw froze and fell over.

"And how exactly do you know that? Were you visiting here?" Patchclaw demanded, storming up to the smaller cat. Spitfire stared at Patchclaw, eyes widened.

"Um, I uh, I-" Spitfire stuttered, unsure. "Well, um," Spitfire suddenly got a burst of confidence, and narrowed his eyes at the cat in front of him. "What's it to you? Why should it matter to you?" Patchclaw started to back up. "What-"

"Hello," All the cats spun around to see Littleleaf with two cats they hadn't met. "Um, hi," The cat on the right said. "I'm Blazestorm and that's-"

"Mossfire," the brown one interrupted. "I'm Mossfire, you're Dragonclaw, you're Dragonsoul, you're Spitfire…" she paused and pointed at the others. "I don't know you guys."

Starfire frowned. "I'm Starfire. This is-"

"Hey, Littleleaf," Patchclaw smiled at her and bumped Spitfire out of the way. "How are you?"

Littleleaf backed away from him. "Stranger Danger…Stranger Danger…"

"Littleleaf-" Patchclaw began, but Dragonsoul cut him off.

"Look, can we just get back to the dares and introduce everybody?" Dragonsoul flicked her tail, irritated. "I'll start. Dragonsoul."

The cats glanced at her in surprise, but listened.

"Dragonclaw. But you knew that."

"Spitfire. But Patchclaw knew that."

"Littleleaf. But you ALL knew THAT."

"Blazestorm. But you just heard that."

"Jaypaw. Intern."

"Stormstripe. I'm with you, Jay."

"Patchclaw. Littleleaf, now you know."

"Starwish. Call me!"

"Mossfire! And I just told you that!"

Snowlight. Learn it. Live it. Or I will make you love it."

The cats looked at each other and nodded, each somewhat surprised that Snowlight had found herself in the ruckus. But all were startled when another voice came.

"Security cats. Learn that." Then they grabbed Littleleaf and began to try to drag her away. Littleleaf growled and resisted, but she couldn't break free from their barrier.

As she searched everyone to see who would help her, she realized no one would and only Rainbowcloud would. But sadly, her sister wasn't here. She suddenly widened her eyes and called out, "Spitfire! Patchclaw!"

Suddenly the two locked into focus and began to try to barge to the front, but they were held back by the others.

"Stop, stop!" Dragonclaw yelled, trying to push his brother back. "I'll call them off." And with a flick of his tail, the security cats were gone and replaced with different cats.

"Rainbowcloud? Cloverdapple? Moonpelt? _Bluecloud?_" Littleleaf let out a screech of delight and rushed to hug the four that had gathered. All of them hugged back, and they stood there chatting.

Dragonclaw sighed as he realized they weren't going to stop, and when he turned around, everyone else had started talking, too. Starwish was having an argument with Dragonsoul, and both kept glancing over at Dragonclaw. Spitfire was arguing with Patchclaw, and Stormstripe and Jaypaw were sitting there, a stressed look on their faces. Finally, Blazestorm and Mossfire had inched their way over to the 'Yesh' club, and they too were chatting away.

"I guess we're not going to do any dares this chapter then!" Dragonclaw mewed loudly, and everyone stopped momentarily to look at him.

"I guess not," Cloverdapple spoke, and everyone turned away to continue what they were doing.

Dragonclaw sighed. "To our viewers, sorry this had to happen. I guess this turned into…and introduction. But we'll try to do your dares next chapter on-"

Everyone snapped back into focus and yelled, "WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!"

* * *

**I hope that went well. Next chapter will be fairly long, and I might have to break up your dares into separate chapters. Even still, I'm running low on dares (and reviews) so…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	8. Fake Santa Paws Pt 1

**Hey, this is going to be a short chapter. I quickly wrote it up for Christmas so, enjoy! Oh, and I'm going to be trying something different for the next couple of chapters. Instead of saying, 'Dragonclaw said', I'm going to say, 'I said'. Got it? It's something I'm trying out. Review and tell me which format you prefer. Oh, and Mudclaw99? I'll be adding your cat in after the Christmas Special. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonsoul, Littleleaf, Rainbowcloud, Moonpelt, Stormstripe, Jaypaw, Moonpelt, Bluecloud, Mossfire, Patchclaw, Cloverdapple, Snowlight, Blazestorm, Starfire, and any other cat I may have forgotten.**

* * *

'_Twas the night before Christmas _

_And all through the stage_

_Not a mythical creature was stirring, not even a mage._

_When suddenly there was a great clatter_

_The sprinklers began to work. Whatever was the matter?_

_Cats ran around, screaming in fright_

_When out of the mist came Rainsprite!_

_She wielded a cleaver in one shaking paw_

_In the other, she held the suit of Santa Claws!_

_I ran up to her saying, "What's wrong?"_

_But Rainsprite shook her cleaver and hissed, "I hate this song!"_

_For all through the building, "Jingle Bells" was on!_

"_Well what are you going to do?" I smirked with fake fright._

"_Cut all the power cords while screaming in delight?"_

_A devilish smile grew on her face._

"_Nope," She said with haste._

"_And uh, Rainsprite?" I paused._

"_Where's good ol' Santa Claws?"_

"_Oh, him?" She shrugged._

"_He gave me his suit after I gave him a hug."_

_And in the air, I heard a ho-ho-ho._

"_WELCOME!" Santa cried. "THIS IS THE TRUTH OR DARE SHOW!"_

* * *

I bowed as claps sounded all around me. Turning, I smirked at the camera, giving it thumbs up and bowing again.

"Cut it out, Dragon," Dragonsoul thumped me over the head, rolling her eyes. "The poem wasn't _that _good."

"Yeah, well, I wrote it, so," I put my face closed to hers. "There."

"Ooo..." Giggles sounded, making Dragonsoul and I turn. Littleleaf, Rainsprite, Rainbowcloud, and the rest of the 'Yesh' club stood there giggling.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. What now?

"First of all, Thanks for putting me in," Rainsprite smiled at me. "Second of all, _she called you Dragon, she called you Dragon!"_

The 'Yesh' club giggled. "_She called you Dragon, she called you Dragon!"_

I glared at them, my fur heating up. "Shut up," I blinked, surprised, closing my mouth. Who said that? It wasn't Dragonsoul. I know how she sounds, I know very, very well, and-I should stop.

Starfire swaggered forward, an irritated look on her face. She flashed me a smile, and then turned to the 'Yesh' club. "Shut up, guys. They've known each other since the second episode. Of course she called him Dragon."

I blinked her thank you, but felt Dragonsoul tense up beside me. Why? What's going on with her? Starfire just saved us. But then I remembered how she and Starfire seemed to be having a little war, and how it seemed to be…_over me._ I grinned. The thought was making me giddy.

"Okay, guys," Turning toward the camera, I waved. "Hello, Welcome to the Truth or Dare Holiday Special! I'm you're lovely host Dragonclaw," –I bowed- "-and this is…-"

"WARRIORS, TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas!" A red sleigh suddenly appeared in the air with a tabby cat in it. A sack was behind it, and the cat was wearing a white beard. Squirrels flew the sleigh. "Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas!"

I frowned, and next to me I heard a slap. I assumed Dragonsoul face-pawed. "Not again…" I heard her mutter. "Not that idiot..."

Patchclaw stared up at the sky. "How many times does he have to do that?"

Littleleaf blinked at him. "Well _I _think it's just darling."

Patchclaw widened his eyes. "I know, right? Cool, huh?"

Littleleaf giggled, and turning, high-fived Rainbowcloud.

"Wow," Rainbowcloud said in a stage-whisper. "I wish _I _had cats padding after me."

Rainbowcloud and Littleleaf giggled again, and when I glanced at Patchclaw, he looked insanely embarrassed. Looking around for the nearest cat, I noticed Dragonsoul was still next to me. "I almost feel embarrassed for him," I whispered. "Wait…wait…" I smirked. "It's gone."

Dragonsoul rolled her eyes at me and stalked away. "I can't believe I have a crush on you…" She murmured.

I perked my ears. "What was that?"

She turned to face me. "I said I can't believe I came to be on a show with you," She mewed. She gave me a look. "What do you think I said?"

My ears burned. "Never mind." Turning toward the camera I called, "We will have no dares this show considering it's a Holiday Special!" Jaypaw darted over and handed me a slip, and I gave him a funny look.

"Read it," He whispered, then quickly scurried over to Stormstripe, to talk about whatever interns talk about. As they began speaking, I could've sworn I saw Stormstripe hand Jaypaw something. I made a face. After I read this I'll go ask.

Glancing down at the note I read the words, "'We will have no extreme or unwilling dares this show considering it's a Holiday Special. _Note: If a major majority wants the dare to be done, more than ten, the dare will be done._'" I stared at the note incredulously. Tossing it over my shoulder I mewed, "Whatever."

Jaypaw darted over and snatched up the paper just as it landed on the ground. "Not a 'whatever'," he hissed, thrusting the paper in my paw. "You need to keep this with you at all times. As a reminder," Jaypaw stared at me. I stared at Jaypaw. He searched my eyes. I searched his. Finally, tired of all this staring, I sighed. "Fine." Stuffing the slip in my random pocket, Jaypaw stared at me. I blink back. Suddenly Jaypaw gave me a nod, then turned and ran back over to Stormstripe. I watched as Stormstripe handed Jaypaw something else, and my face wrinkled in concentration.

If cats had eyebrows, I would raise one.

Putting a paw forward to take a step, I stopped as I saw a blind blur tumbling toward me from the corner of my eye. I perked my ears, managing to catch some of a conversation.

"…Stupid…kit…"

"…Idiot…fake warrior…"

"…Not…"

"…Too…"

"Not…!"

Suddenly I was barreled over, doing a flip on my back. With a groan, I sat up and rubbed my head. "What's-?"

"You're an idiot," Shadowkit spat, baring his teeth.

"You already said that," Patchclaw growled.

"No," Shadowkit said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "That's the first time any cat's ever said that."

"No it's not," Patchclaw rolled his eyes at the small black cat. "Stupid kit."

Shadowkit jumped up, bristling. "Oh, yeah? Well _you_ already said _that_!"

Patchclaw sneered. "Stupid-" He cut off as another cat interrupted him.

"Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas!" The tabby in the sleigh suddenly flew out of nowhere, squirrels still chattering in the lead. I squinted. Was that one with a green nose…?

"Hey, isn't that nose supposed to be red?" I asked just as the fake Santa landed. The Santa laughed.

"Ho, ho, ho! No, no, that's Santa _Claus' _Rudolph! This is Santa _Claws' _Fradolph!"

Patchclaw gave the cat a blunt look. "Isn't that the same thing?" He deadpanned.

"No, fake warrior," Shadowkit mewed gently. "The 'Claws' is spelled differently. So is Fradolph."

Patchclaw glared. "I got the Fradolph thing, thanks."

"Ho, lads!" The Fake Santa hobbled out of the sleigh, and for the first time, I noticed his pot-belly. I sniffed the air. Is that jam I smell? "It 'tis the season for good things! No time to argue, no time to argue." FS thumped Patchclaw on the back, sending his eyes all but pop out of his face. "Now make up this argument!"

"Eh…" I raised a paw. "What _is _the argument about, anyway?"

Patchclaw immediately pointed accusingly at Shadowkit. "That little ball of fur said I was a pathetic actor! He said I'm not a real warrior!"

Shadowkit glared. "Only because you said I'm too tiny to be a kit."

"Too tiny to-?" I cut off. Shadowkit is pretty tiny. In fact, he should be named Tinykit. It's just that I don't pay attention very much because he's been here a while, but I guess being new he can be a bit startling.

"Oh, lads, lads!" FS hobbled over to stand in-between Shadowkit and Patchclaw. "Lads, lads! Fake Warrior," Fake Santa turned to Patchclaw. "Don't listen to Tinykit. You may be a terrible actor, but at least you're a great…-! Great cat!" Patchclaw made a 'What the Heck' face as Fake Sana turned to Shadowkit. "And you! Tinykit! You may be the smallest cat alive, but that doesn't mean you can't grow bigger, like everyone hopes you will. Then you will be more useful in battles." Turning to face the center, FS raised both paws and thumped them on the back. "Yes, yes…no more arguing…"

Tinykit and Fake Warrior glanced at each other, and at that moment, a truce seemed to form. I'm good at reading faces, or, most of them, so what was said in that silent moment was this; _This argument is on pause. For now we take down the fat Fake Claws._

With a scream, Tinykit and Fake Warrior launched themselves onto Fake Santa, or soon to be, Dead Fake Santa.

"Yes, lads," Fake Santa croaked as a punch was delivered to his face. "You're in the holiday spirit…"

I grinned. "Yes, lads! Congrats! For this, you get, dun, dun, dun, duuuh!" I plopped it on their heads. "A fake Santa Claws hat!"

The both turned to me. "Thanks, Dragonclaw," They said at the same time before delivering a kick to Fake Santa's shin.

Turning around, I trotted away, ignoring the screams and 'ho, ho, ho, ow's coming from behind me. Sure, I received weird looks from the cats around me, but who doesn't? Everyone on this show is a little odd. I smirked. Except me.

Walking towards the center of the stage where we had a giant Christmas tree decorated neatly standing, I pulled out a Santa had and put it on my ginger head. Pulling out a whistle from underneath my fur, I let out a long, hard blow.

"TWEEEEET! TWEET, TWEET, TWEET, TWEEEEEEEET!" My whistle tweeted. Every cat abruptly stopped whatever they thought was more important, and turned to me.

"What is it, Dragonclaw?" Patchclaw growled. "I'm a bit busy."

"Busy, shmisy," I waved my paw. "Whatever. Anyway, it's time to gather around the Christmas tree for…song!"

Spitfire's eyes brightened. "How about Jingle Bell-"

"Don't!" Rainsprite hissed, pointing a claw at him threateningly. "Don't even think about it…"

Spitfire blinked at her. "I was going to suggest 'Jingle Bell Rock', but okay."

"Now everyone, gather around the mighty evergreen for dare telling time! Everyone gets to choose a dare from the contestants, and then you may say it for it to be done. But remember-A dare cannot be extreme or unwilling!"

Dragonsoul rolled her eyes at me. "We already know that, Dragonclaw."

I blinked at her. "You do?"

"Yeah," Stormstripe edged forward. "Remember you made the announcement before the show…?"

"Oh!" I slapped my forehead with my paw. "Well, I'm a very forgetful cat."

Stormstripe blinked at me, then turned around and walked back to Jaypaw. He handed him another something. I still don't know what it is.

"Anyway, gather around, everyone! Yes," I added, "you too, Fake Santa Claws."

Everyone merged themselves toward the center of the tree until we were all sitting around it in a giant circle. Finally a cat spoke up.

"I don't think this is going to work," That was Blazestorm. "We can't all see each other. Not a cat can see everybody."

"Oh, pshaw," Mossfire waved her paw in the air like I did a few minutes ago. "It's more fun that way." Turning to the cat on her right, she mewed, "Littleleaf?"

"Right." Littleleaf gave a firm nod and turned to where I was sitting from across from her. "The whole 'Yesh' club has picked a dare, and has named me their spokesperson." Littleleaf turned her head and flashed a wink and a smile at the camera, then turned back to me and became all stony like. "We would like to do the dare by Mudclaw99." She grinned devilishly, and all around her there were giggles. I looked at her with confusion. What is she talking about?

But Dragonsoul seemed to know exactly what she was talking about, because her face pinched together, and her eyes flashed some emotion. Was that…was that fear?

"Dragonsoul?" I turned to where she was on the right of me. "What are they talking about?"

"Oh, nothing," Patchclaw rushed. "The dare is she has to stand on her head. That's all."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Alright then…" I turned to Dragonsoul. "Alright, Dragonsoul, why don't you do it?"

Dragonsoul gave a nervous nod, and all around me there were excited faces. Except maybe Starfire. She looked slightly disappointed, but when she glanced at Patchclaw, her face brightened again. Does this mean her and Dragonsoul's war over me is over?

Dragonsoul padded out of the circle to the front of the tree, and every cat that couldn't see her moved eagerly to the front. I was somehow pushed to the very front by some weird power. I glanced behind me. Or maybe by Bluecloud and Rainbowcloud. I shrugged, and then turned to the front. To my surprise Dragonsoul was already on her head.

"That was quick," I commented. "Alright, Dragonsoul, you can get down now."

"I love you Dragonclaw!" She blurted before hastily climbing down and running behind the tree. I stared after her blankly. What…? Was this a dare? Or was she honestly doing it? Must be a dare. But then why was she so nervous…?

"Alright, everyone, that's all we have time for in this Christmas Special," Jaypaw walked in front of me, cutting me off from the Camera. "I hope you all have a happy Christmas!"

Fake Santa hobbled up. "I believe the term is Merry Christmas…"

"Same thing," Shadowkit snapped, knocking him over the head.

Jaypaw blinked and turned to the camera. "Merry Christmas! And good night!"

* * *

**I ****was trying to post this yesterday on Christmas Eve, but I guess that didn't work very well. Don't worry; I'm going to put up another chapter today. Or try. And it's going to be in…**

**Dragonsoul's POV!**

**~Dragonclaw11**


End file.
